Love Crisis A NaLu fanfic
by elena.aisya
Summary: This Fanfiction is about a relationship between a Fire Dragon Slayer and a Celestial Spirit Wizard. The tone of this Fanfiction is something that's got to do with adventure, romance, comedy and melancholy. This is a Fanfiction not an actual story or the anime Fairy Tail, okay? I do not own Fairy Tail. All rights to Hiro Mashima. What is going to happen between those two?
1. Chapter 1: Octo Peril

Hi, my name is Lucy Heartfilia. I am currently 17 years old from which my birthday was celebrated last year around 3rd July 2011. Well, do you really want to know who I really am? I am a Celestial Spirit Wizard. That's who I am! I own the 12 Celestial Gate Keys of the Zodiac. The Gold Keys from the Zodiac are; Gemini, Sagittarius, Leo, Scorpio, Aquarius, Aries, Taurus, Capricorn (maybe?). Other than the Gold keys, I own the silver keys. The Silver Keys are; Lyra The Harp, The Southern Cross Crux and Nikora. Nikora is a dog. I called it Plue. Sounds cute, isn't it? Sorry for not telling you the rest of the golden keys because there's a lot in my mind right now. Anyway, I usually go to this guild named ''Fairy Tail''. Been through many countless arcs and I have a strange feeling about Natsu. He was the first person to meet in Fairy Tail. He can be crazy sometimes but he's a good friend to rely on.

''I wonder when he will come back for me... I haven't seen him around much... Maybe he's just busy with missions? Well who knows?'' Lucy sighed with discomfort.

While Lucy was walking, she saw a blue cat passing by out of nowhere. The blue cat stopped and stared at Lucy.

''Hey, Is that you, Lucy?''

''What do you mean? Of course it is! You don't know I was here?''

'' No! I was just wondering where you were. That's all...'' Happy felt single-handed.

''What's the matter Happy? Anything wrong?'' Lucy asked.

''I feel abandoned when I'm not with Natsu right now.''

'' I knew you would talk about Natsu!''

'' You knew it?''

''I've been thinking about him ever since I was at my apartment.''

'' Hey Lucy... May I ask you something?''

''What is it Happy?''

''Are you head over heels with Natsu?'' Happy taunted.

''HUHHH?! Are you trying to make fun of me, Happy? He's just a friend. I'M NOT LIKE THAT, OKAY?''

''Hehehe...''

''You're not serious, are you?'' Lucy puffed.

''Yeah?''

Happy tilts his head.

''Look, if you try mocking me one more time. I will swear I will kill you next time, Happy.'' She glared.

''Waah No No No Please Don't! What are you? Erza?''

''I'm not Erza! Just stop with the silly jokes and continue the conversation.''

''Okay Okay!''

''Good. Let's continue then. How are you and Natsu doing, Happy?''

''We're doing fine as friends!''

''I see. Do you really miss him a lot?''

''Yeah I missed him too much, Lucy'' He sobbed.

''Don't feel that way. I'm sure he will come back.''

Lucy pitied the blue cat and started hugging him tightly.

''Lucy..'' Happy burst his tears out of his eyes.

''Do you want some fish?''

Happy stares at Lucy with astonishment.

''Aye!''

''Have as much as you want, Happy!''

Lucy smiled with delight.

Blue cat eats the fish and stops eating it with shock.

''I think something's coming!''

''What is it Happy?''

Lucy was shocked when an octopus came out of nowhere.

''What should we do when Natsu's not around? The octopus looks tasty but dangerous to catch.''

''I know! I can use of one of my gate keys! Gate of the Water Bearer I open thee! Aquarius!''

Aquarius glares at her.

'' What do you want with me now?''

''Don't ask me with that expression! I want you to defeat this octopus right now!'' Lucy yelled.

''Pfft. As if I listened to you. You're stupid because none of the boys like you.''

''Huh? Just what the heck do you mean by that?!''

''Nothing!''

She sticks out her tongue.

''Grrr.. Just attack the octopus, for goodness sake!''

''Sorry I have a date with Scorpio.''

She disappeared in an instant.

'' She doesn't have to be so rude to me!'' Lucy shouted with irritation.

''That fish looks scary.''

''Uh.. That's not a fish.. It's Aquarius, Happy.''

''Since Aquarius won't listen to me. I will have to use this key then. Gate of the Maiden, I open thee, Virgo!''

''Do you want punishment?''

''I didn't say I want punishment. I want you to help me defeat this octopus which keeps bugging me.''

''Understood that, princess!''

''Princess?''

Happy laughed quietly.

''You don't have to laugh, Happy!''

''Sorry! My bad!''

Lucy sighed.

Virgo attacked the octopus by going down the hole until she went out the hole where the octopus is located.

The attack didn't work. The octopus slapped Virgo away from her.

''No! She's been defeated by it! I will have to try this key.''

''To tell you the truth, my brother Leo told me he's busy with missions, princess.''

''Huh? That idiot... Fine if he's not here to help me I will have to ask Taurus to help. Gate of the Golden Bull, I open thee, Taurus!''

'' I love your nice body, Lucy!''

Taurus shakes with enthusiasm.

''Why don't you just give it a rest already? I want you to defeat that Octopus right away.''

''Don't worry! I will not let anyone take Lucy's precious body.''

Taurus strikes the octopus with his axe.

The axe bounced and the octopus clouts Taurus. The perverted bull collapsed onto the ground.

''Taurus! Another celestial spirit defeated! I'm running out of magic power.. I feel weak..''

Lucy falls in a faint.

Happy jolts.

''What should we do? This is the end of the world!''

Octopus came nearer to Lucy and grabs her tightly.

''What's the octopus going to do with me? Is it trying to kill me? I'm sorry Natsu, Erza, Happy and the others. This is the last of me. Goodbye everyone..''

''I will not let you do that!''

Salamander appears in the flash and kicks the octopus.

''Natshuuuuuuuuu! You're back!'' Happy cries with excitement.

''Happy! Sorry to have kept you waiting, Lucy.''

Natsu carries Lucy.

''Huh? What the heck are you doing Natsu?'' Lucy felt giddy.

''What do you mean? I'm here to save you, Lucy and Happy.''

''I know but why are you carrying me?''

''Because you're running low of magic power. You wait there by the crates while I defeat this guy.''

''R-right..''

''You likeeeeeeeeeeeee him!''

''NO I DON'T!''

''You. Stupid. Octopus! Be gone!''

Natsu kicks the octopus with iron fist.

''Hahaha! That was easy!''

''Alright!''

Happy jumps by Natsu's side.

''You did it Natsu..''

Lucy smiles and falls into a faint.

''LUCY! Better head back to the guild now.''

Natsu carries an unconscious Lucy and Happy follows him back to the guild.

Later on, when they were inside the guild.

''Hey Natsu! Want another fight?''

''No not today... I have something to care with.''

''Care with? With what?''

''It's none of your concern.''

Natsu pulls the curtain and goes straight to the medical room.

''Grr! That stupid squinty won't listen to me!''

When they were in the medical room, Natsu carries Lucy to her bed.

''Is Lucy going to be okay?'' Happy felt worried.

''Don't worry! She'll be okay, Happy! Why don't we go outside and wait for her then?''

''If you say so!'' Happy answered back.

Natsu went outside the medical room.

''I've been looking for you! You haven't answer my question my yet.''

''What question do you mean, droopy eyes?'' Natsu retorted.

''I mean who are you waiting for? Huh?''

''I'm waiting for Lucy to heal and you should stay away from her. She's still low on magic power. You better not disturb not her. Is that understood, droopy eyes?'' Natsu glared at Gray.

''Lucy? Why didn't you tell me? You could at least tell me, idiot!''

Gray shakes Natsu and Natsu stops him from shaking.

''I didn't tell you at the very beginning because I was carrying her for god sake! Geez, are you dumb or what?''

''No! You're the one who's dumb!'' Gray argued.

''No you're the one who's dumb!'' Natsu argued at him back.

''Please don't fight!'' Mirajane answered at the boys' argument.

They kept arguing and arguing which made Erza more irritated. She felt irritated more and more until her anger was burst.

''THAT'S ENOUGH!''

''Erza...'' Gray replied.

''We appreciate Lucy being in our guild and please don't make too much noise while she's sleeping. Is that understood?'' Erza glares at Natsu along with Gray.

''Yes Erza..'' Gray and Natsu replied at Titania's words.

''Good. I will go and check on her.''

''I hope Lucy's doing okay.'' Natsu hoped with ease.

Erza goes inside the medical room and found out that Lucy was staring near the window.

''Lucy.''

''Huh? Oh hey Erza... I didn't know you were here.''

''You feeling better now?''

''Yeah I'm feeling much better after that long rest.''

''That's good. Everyone is waiting for you outside, Lucy.''

''Oh right! Better check on them then!''

''Right.'' Erza smiles.

Lucy and Erza went outside the medical room. When they were out of the room, Happy was astonished that Lucy felt better now.

''See? I told you she'll be okay!'' Natsu grinned.

''Hehehe You sure did!'' Happy replied.

''Everyone in the guild are happy that I'm better again.''

''Of course! We love to have you in our guild, Lucy! Your family now is Fairy Tail no longer your parents!''

''Natsu.. I didn't know he said something like that.'' I thought.

''Thanks a lot, Natsu...''

''Nah, it's no big deal!'' Natsu smiles at her.

''You two are in lo- ''

Lucy quickly covers the blue cat's mouth.

''Shhhh! He will hear us!''

''Huh?''

''Uh... It's nothing, Natsu!'' Lucy pretends to not know about it.

''Natshu's curious about you!''

''Well, you're the one who said it in the first place you stupid cat!''

''But he thinks you're the one who said it not me...''

''Liar Liar Pants On Fire! It's not me, it's you, Happy! YOU!''

''What is going on here? And Lucy what did Happy said to us again?''

''Uh... (Oh no! I don't want to talk about love here. It's disgusting. Yuck!) He's talking about his fish!

''Yeah Yeah!''

''Fish? Well that's Happy for you.''

'' Yeah!''

''(Thank goodness I thought we would talk about love. By the way, Natsu is not my lover. He is just a friend of mine.)''

''Uh.. Lucy you doing okay?''

''Um... I'm okay! No need to worry about me! Haha...''

''Natshu, Are you curious about Lucy again?''

''No, not likely being curious. It's just that there's something wrong in Lucy's mind which I'm not sure of right now...''

''Oh you were curious about that! I see... Then, why don't you ask her out or something?''

''Like how?''

''Just ask or do you want me to ask me for you? I can help you if you want!''

''Sure, just tell her.''

''Aye sir!''

Happy spreads out his wings to search for Lucy. Few minutes later, Happy found her near the place where Mirajane is.

''Do you have any problem, Lucy?''

''I don't know... It's just that something's bothering my mind right now...''

''Could it be love?''

''Huh? Love?! How do you know about that?''

''Well, I heard other people get bothered by it too.''

''I see... No wonder I feel the same way as them.''

''Do you have a lover?''

''No, I don't have one.''

''I know! You and Natsu are lovers!''

''Since when did you come up with that silly idea?!''

''Because you two get along well with each other as close friends meaning...''

''Meaning...?''

''Meaning the close friendship will evolve into romance!''

''WHAT? This can't be happening... What should I do?''

''You can confess him.''

''Confess? Like I do something silly as that!''

''Just do it! It's either you run away from him or just confess saying you love him.''

''I don't really love him but I've been dreaming about Natsu and I being together as lovers.''

''The dream might come true. You will never know!''

''I can't stand it anymore! I will just tell him to be my friend instead.''

''It's up to you to make a choice not me, Lucy.''

''Yeah I know, Mira...''

Happy flew away slowly back to Natsu.

''So what did she react?''

''I didn't bother to talk to her because she was talking with Mirajane about something...''

''About what?''

''About Love and she said she wanted to be your friend not lover.''

Natsu was bolt from the blue what Happy said to him and he ran outside to think what will happen. The blue cat follows his master.

''Natsu, wait up!''

''No Happy. You stay in the guild while I go outside to have some time thinking about Lucy.''

''Aye...''

While Natsu was outside, he began thinking...

''Lucy was my friend ever since we met at Hargeon Town. She joined the guild and we did many missions with her. I wonder why she doesn't want to tell me she loves me. Lisanna is the one who loves me the most. She even tried to confess but I refused to go out with her because she's a nuisance. Maybe I will just go inside the guild to ask her to go outside with me.''

Natsu ran back inside the guild to look for Lucy. The blue cat told him the way to Lucy.

''Lucy is over there, Natsu.''

''Okay thanks for helping, Happy.''

''With pleasure!''

Natsu smiles at him and goes to the place where Lucy is.

''Hey Lucy, can you go outside with me? I want to talk to you about something.''

Salamander grasps Lucy's arm and runs outside with Lucy.

''Natsu? Where are you taking me?''

''Just do what I say, Lucy.''

''What is it you want to talk about anyway?''

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.


	2. Chapter 2: Confession Breakdown

''Uh... Do you like... ponies..?''

''What the.. ponies? Just what do you mean by that Natsu?''

''I'm just asking you whether you like it or not. It's just a simple question.''

''Okay..? I don't know what he's talking about right now...'' Lucy taught in her mind.

''Oh great.. What should I do now? How am I suppose to confess her, Happy?''

Happy starts flying out of the guild out of nowhere. He stops and flies to Natsu.

''What seems to be the problem, Natshuu?

''Well you see..''

''Come on just tell me or else I won't help you with your problem.''

Natsu whispers in Happy's ear.

''I want you to help me confess Lucy..''

Happy starts to grin. And whispers in Natsu's ear back.

''Hehe.. You like her, don't you, Natsu?''

''Well I um... It's not like that, okay?''

''You likeeeeee her...''

''S-shut up...''

Natsu looks away from Happy.

''I can help you with that Natsu. Happy smirked.

''Really? Thanks a lot Happy!''

''With pleasure!''

''How am I supposed to do this?''

Happy carries Natsu to the bushes.

''Just say I want to go fishing with you. Just the two of us alone.''

''What the..? Just what do you mean by that, Happy?

''Come on.. I'm sure you can do this, Natsu!'' Happy winked.

Happy pushes Natsu to Lucy.

''Just do it!''

''Okay Okay I will do it then!''

''Good Luck Natsu!'' Happy grinned.

Natsu walks out of the bushes and saw Lucy coming out of the shop.

''Hey Lucy! I didn't know you were there. Where have you been?''

''I went to the shop to buy some groceries. I just happen to run out of food. That's all!'' She laughed.

''May I ask you something?''

''What is it, Natsu?''

''Can we go fishing?''

''Fishing with who? Happy?''

''No. Just the two of us alone.''

''Huh..? What's going on here? Is this some kind of joke? Wait.. hold on a minute.. Is he trying to... Nah, he's nothing going to do something like that. I bet he wants to talk about me about something.'' She laughed nervously.

''Hey, Lucy. Are you day-dreaming?''

''Uh... No! I'm just coming along with you! T-that's all!''

''What's gone into her all of a sudden? Is she crazy or what?''

Natsu taught in his mind.

When they have finally arrived, Natsu took out his rod and started fishing by the river.

''Aren't you going to get some fish? I don't see any fish in your groceries bag.''

''Oh wait! I need fish. That's it. I want to eat fish just for eating because I'm starving right now...''

''Then, why don't you get your own rod?''

''Okay but how am I supposed to catch the fish?''

''You don't even know how to catch fish using the rod, Lucy? Okay fine I will teach you.''

First, you hold the rod using either your right hand or your left hand.

''I will use my right hand. Since I'm right-handed.'' Lucy replied.

Secondly, roll the handle like this. Just turn the handle.

''Uh.. How am I supposed to do this? This is so so hard!''

Lucy starts to become lightheaded.

''Come on, Lucy. Concentrate what you're doing.''

''I am concentrating! It's just that there are so many things in my mind right now!''

''Then why don't you stop thinking about all those silly things in your mind and start concentrating. Okay fine, let me help you with that.''

Natsu goes behind Lucy's back and holds his hand together with her hand.

''You hold like this and turn the handle like this.''

''What is he... Waah.. I don't know what's going on right now!''

She began to go red on the face.

''Oh wait.. Better concentrate! That's really important right now.''

''Are you waiting to catch the fish or you're day-dreaming?''

''I am concentrating and doing my best to catch the fish.''

Lucy made a face of honesty. Natsu starts to realize that Lucy was actually being honest with him.

''Lucy's doing well with this. Better not give up on me, Lucy.''

He smiled to himself.

Few minutes later, Lucy noticed that something was catching the bait.

''Hey! I think something catching the bait, Natsu!''

''Reel it in, Lucy!''

Lucy tries to reel it in and never gives up. She pulls harder and harder, rolls the handle, and out comes the fish.

''I finally did it! I caught the fish for real!'

''Good job, Lucy! You did very well catching the fish today.''

Natsu pats Lucy on the shoulder.

''Thanks Natsu..''

Lucy smiles.

''You're welcome, Lucy.''

He goes closer and closer and starts hugging Lucy against his chest.

Lucy began to blush and something strange had gone into her mind all of a sudden.

'' (Is this some kind of a c-confession? Why is he... doing this?)''

Lucy went red in the face and started running away from the river.

''Hey Lucy! Wait...''

It was too late for Salamander to catch up with her. Unfortunately, he failed to confess Lucy saying that he loved her but instead he hugged her making Lucy run away from him.

''I failed to confess, Lucy...''

Natsu felt disappointed that he was not able to confess Lucy in the end. He went back with an uneasy feeling. He went back to the guild and saw Happy flying around the guild. Happy stops and flies to Natsu.

''What seems to be the problem, Natshu?''

''To be honest with you, I failed to confess Lucy... It's too bad that she's not facing me...''

''Don't worry! She will come into her senses sooner or later! I'm sure of it! Just stay calm and wait until she gets back. Say you want to fight with your own rival Gray, Natshu?''

''Nah.. I'm not in good condition to fight him right now. Sorry if I have to say that to you, Happy.''

''Oh... I understand how you feel..''

Happy smiles a bit.

''It's best for you to wait for her. I will support you. I know you can do it, Natshu!''

Happy winked with pride.

When Happy winks with pride once more, Natsu made his usual big smile and finally came to his senses. He told Happy that he would never give up until he had finally reached his goal. Happy was glad that Natsu came to his senses.

Happy took out a fish from his green bag which was right at the very back and started eating it.

Natsu stayed calm and waited patiently for Lucy to come back.

While Lucy was walking back feeling all red on the face, she slowly went back into her apartment and took a bath. She settled the bath tub until it was warm and ready to go in it. Lucy slowly went in and started to think about Natsu.

''Natsu... He's been my friend ever since I started to join Fairy Tail. Even those missions, I could have swore that he was protecting me all this time like the previous mission with the octopus and all that. That was one stupid octopus, alright...''

Lucy started to come up with all kinds of crazy thoughts in her mind.

''Waahhhhh! I don't know what's going on right now! What if he would simply push against his chest and hug me again? Does he love me or what? If he does... He should at least be brave enough to tell me...''

She began to blush. She does not know what to do with the lovey-dovey kind of thing. This happened since the 50th Episode of Fairy Tail and this lovey-dovey thing happens to be true for your information.

''That idiot hasn't changed at all.. I wonder why he didn't tell all about this since the very beginning. He should at least tell me. I don't know what to do now!''

Lucy went out of the bathroom and changed to her night clothes.

''It's best for me to sleep now.. It'll wear off my blush. Okay better calm down. I bet it's not going to happen.''

Lucy lied on her bed and realized there was some mysterious object inside her bed. When she took the blanket out of the bed, the mysterious object inside the blanket was in point of fact, Natsu.

''Waahh! What's he doing on my bed? He better get of my bed this instant! Oi, Natsu! I want you to get off my bed right now.''

''Aww.. But it's warm and cosy inside..''

''Fine but I can only let you in my bed once, okay? Now good night!''

She switches off the switch in her bedroom and goes straight to her bed. She started to rest peacefully and felt like nothing was disturbing her. Well there was something disturbing her, Natsu goes closer and closer and started hugging her. Lucy opened her eyes but it was dark, she could not see in the dark.

''Oh it's just my imagination..''

She went back to sleep until the next morning. She went out of her bed and yawned.

''I can't believe it's actually morning today...''

She opened her eyes and sensed a touch which she could not get out of bed.

''Okay I don't what's happening right now.. Don't tell it's Natsu doing this.. That guy always gets in the way!''


	3. Chapter 3: A Breathtaking Mission

''Just what are you doing on my bed, Natsu?!''

''I'm here to sleep on your bed, Lucy..''

''Yeah, but it's that the only reason you're here?''

Natsu finally woke up from his sleep and made a serious-looking face. He told Lucy about something very important.

''Would you like to go on another mission with me, Lucy?''

''A mission? Oh sure that will be just perfect for this month's rent! I was thinking so much about that recently!''

''You thought about it? Then why don't you tell me sooner?''

''Well, I wasn't able to tell you because I... was busy watching you all in the guild. That's all!''

Lucy laughs nervously because she does not want to tell the truth about the incident recently. Natsu stares at Lucy and was curious by her look on her face.

''Are you being honest with me?''

''What do you mean? Of course I am!''

''If that's the case then let's start our mission now, Lucy!''

''Wait.. Are we missing someone?''

''Oh wait I forgot! It seems like we have to find Happy.''

Natsu and Lucy both went out of the apartment. Lucy got her keys and locked the door to her apartment and everything was all locked so no one would not find her apartment open. Right now, Lucy was trying her best to search for Happy but he was nowhere to be seen. When she and Natsu checked at the guild, there was no sign of Happy. They checked all the places and yet Happy was not there.

''Where could that stupid cat be hiding?''

''The river?''

''Okay, let's go search there, Natsu.''

''Alright if you say so, Lucy!''

They went to the river which was a few miles away from the previous destination. After running, they stopped at the river and saw Happy fishing all by himself. Lucy was astonished that she would find him here.

''Happy! What are you doing all by yourself? You're going to lose your friends here!''

''Lucy! Natsu! Where were you? I missed you all so much!''

''I missed you too, Happy.''

Natsu responded to Happy's talk.

''We were looking for you everywhere and yet we could not find you everywhere in town.''

Lucy sighed and reminded Happy not to wonder off on his own again. Happy regretted and apologized to Lucy because he wondered off all by himself.

''I promise I would not wonder off ever again!''

''That's the spirit! Let's go on a mission now all of you.''

Lucy smiled.

''Alright! I'm all fired up!''

''Yeah!''

After all the searching for Happy, they began to start their mission at the country of Bosco, located at the east of Fiore. It is an Italian word for ''Wood.''

Though the journey may seem far away, they both tried their best by using transportation to get there. When it came to transportation, Natsu had this usual motion sickness from which he did not like going on. In point of fact, Lucy was the one who chose transportation since it was far away from Magnolia Town. Happy flied around the train feeling excited about the mission they were going to. Lucy smiled at Happy and was excited about this mission too while Natsu just lies there feeling sick of transportation. Lucy smiled and started to pat Natsu on the back.

''Hope Natsu's doing okay.''

''He will be okay, Lucy.''

''Thanks for telling me, Happy. I appreciate it!''

''With pleasure!''

Happy winked.

When they finally reached their location, Natsu felt free that he finally went out of the carriage and off to Bosco. This mission happens to be a fighting mission which would give you a reward of 70,000 J. About Lucy's monthly rent. They went inside the cave and saw some funny little creatures. They were Goblins inside the cave. This mission was a fighting mission without people inside it.

''Alright! I'm going to fry that goblin into an omelette!''

''Just how are you suppose to do that?''

Lucy felt confused about what Natsu said just now. Happy was excited about it because he gets to see real goblins which he never encountered them before.

''Ready or not? Here I come! Fire Dragon Dazzling Blaze!''

The fiery flames started dazzling and were about to heat the goblin but the attack missed. The goblins took out a makeshift weapon with a rough and ready kind of look.

The goblin began to strike his axe and Natsu dodged the attack.

''The goblin seems to be more vigorous then I expected it to be. Oh well, not going to give up! Fire Dragon's Claw!''

Natsu ignites his feet with a very large flame to increase the power of his kicks. He can also use the strong ensuing flames to jet-propel him in any direction he wishes.

The goblin kept dodging but got scratched by Natsu. It felt ill-treated but he was too weak to move. When Lucy had to sort out with the other spirits she summoned her celestial spirit.

''Gate of the Golden Bull, I open thee, Taurus!''

''Ooooohh! You're looking sexy today, Lucy!''

Taurus felt captivated by Lucy's body.

''That pervert never changed one bit. Okay I want you to hit all of those goblins as fast as you can, Taurus!''

''As you wish! I'm not going to let them get your precious body! Rampage!''

The goblins were wiped out and felt exhausted. The goblins Lucy's attacking were still alive. Then, Lucy summoned her celestial spirit, Aries.

''I'm so sorry, Master! I will do anything for you!''

''No need to apologize, Aries. I want you to attack those goblins with your fluffy wool because I need help from you now, Aries.''

Lucy smiled at the ram.

Aries stopped apologizing and started attacking the goblins.

''Wool Bomb!''

The wool exploded with fluff as the goblins felt like they were enjoying the fluff that Aries released. Aries then released another attack of hers.

''Wool shot!''

Aries blasts little bursts of pink wool at her foes which attach to them, and, like her wool bomb attack, feels warm and relaxing to the recipient.

''Did I do well, Master?''

''Of course you did Aries!''

''Thank you very much for summoning me. You're really a nice person!''

Aries smiled cheerfully.

Aries' smile made Lucy want to smile too. It was rare for Aries to say thank you to her.

''It's best for you to rest now, Aries.''

Aries smiled and went back inside her gate key like the others did. Lucy was about to summon her next spirit but Natsu was able to finish the rest for her.

''Let me handle this, Lucy! Better stay back so you won't be exposed to danger.''

''Natsu.. He's protecting me.. I guess Mira was right all along. He does like me.''

Natsu attacks the goblin with Iron fist. All the goblins have slowly fainted and were no longer to move their own feet. This means Natsu, Lucy and Happy have accomplished their mission. Their mission has always been a ray of light every single mission they accomplish. A mission is meant to be a quest that is meant to be fighting without forfeiting.

''Let's high-five now, Lucy!''

Natsu made a huge smile which made Lucy smile too.

''Sure!''

They both high-fived each other and Happy saw the two of them being happy together. When Happy saw that, he grinned and told them.

''You love each other!''

Happy teases once more.

Lucy gets frustrated about what Happy said just now and told him this back at the blue cat.

''I told you! It's not like that okay?''

''Good job, Happy!''

Natsu replied.

''Hehehe! Thank you Natshu!''

''You're welcome!''

''Now's your chance! Go ahead and tell her your feelings. Just say you have beautiful eyes!''

Happy replied with laughter.

Natsu goes up to Lucy and talks to her.

''Hey Lucy. Can I talk to you for a while?''

''Sure... Okay I will talk. Don't worry too much, silly kid.''

Lucy smiled.

''Hey who are you calling silly kid? I'm not silly! You're the one who's silly!''

''Okay Okay. So what is the talk about?''

''Uh... I have pretty eyes..''

Natsu stares at Lucy with an endearing look on his face.

''Okay..? You have beautiful eyes, huh?''

Happy goes up to him and whispered in his ear;

''No! Not you! Her! Tell it to her! You sure can be funny sometimes, Natshu..''

Happy laughed quietly without Lucy noticing. Natsu turned to look at Happy and laughed but quietly like Happy too. Happy whispers in his ear again.

''I want you to say this to her.. I L-O-V-E- Y-O-U... Tehehe..''

''How am I suppose to say that to her?''

''Just say it and she'll understand you. I know what's going to happen next. You'll never know! Come on! Just say it with your own heart!''

''Okay fine! I will do this confession or whatever. You just wait and see.''

''Hehehe. Have a delightful evening you two!''

Happy winked and flew away with an express of amusement.

''I don't know what's gone into Natsu all of a sudden but I know it's love.''

''Lucy, I want you to know that I love you.''

''I knew something like this was about to happen!''

''I really love you with all my heart, Lucy.''

Natsu hugged and kissed Lucy at the lips. Lucy was surprised about this moment which was truly happening in her whole life. This happens to be her first kiss if I am not mistaken. Lucy understood the situation and kissed Natsu back.

''I don't know how to put it this way but... I love you too, Natsu..''

When they let go of each other, Lucy turned out to have love affection because now she realized it was okay for her to fall in love with him. It is okay for her since they both are the same age, different gender, different personalities and different height. Before they went back to the guild, they brought along Happy with them back to the carriage since it was a long way back to Magnolia Town. Natsu did not feel like he was free from transportation. He felt queasy about the transportation which finally made him calm down after being half-drunk about saying he loved Lucy.

I know it was a long way back it's just that they have to be patient for the carriage to send them there. Happy was eating some fish inside the carriage feeling bored. Lucy felt the same way too but I know Bosco is far away from Magnolia. Bosco is the eastern part of Fiore. Fiore is the Italian word for ''flower.''

Natsu, Lucy and Happy had a breathtaking mission and they were able to accomplish it. The owner of Bosco gave them 70,000 J as expected before they went for the carriage all the way back to Magnolia Town.


	4. Chapter 4: Love Affection

When they finally went back to the guild, Lucy felt lightheaded after being half drunk at Bosco. Mirajane was surprised to see her in that state.

''Lucy, why don't you come here and tell me what's wrong?''

Mirajane asked.

Lucy went towards her and told her what her problem was.

''It's just that I...''

''I what..?''

''I have love affection from Natsu.''

Lucy's eyes were sparkling and her cheeks were red on the face.

''See? I told you I was right! I knew you two were a perfect couple!''

''We are NOT a PERFECT COUPLE!''

''Yes you are!''

Happy watched Mirajane and Lucy talking about Natsu and flew to her saying;

'' I saw Lucy and Natsu kissing for real, Mirajane.''

Happy winked and started laughing.

''Yeah? And what's so funny about that, huh?''

''Nothing.. Kuhuhu..''

''Mira, could you be able to help me with this 'lovey-dovey' thingy?''

''Oh sure okay! I will help you.''

Firstly, just admit you love him because Natsu told me he liked you a lot.

Secondly, wear something nice if you're going out on a date with him.

Thirdly, get used to what Natsu's trying to tell you like sweet talks, confessions or something like that.

Fourthly, He will protect you whenever you are exposed to danger.

Lastly, live a happy life with Natsu and respect him, okay? You better look after him.

''So this really means that Natsu's actually in love with me?''

''To be honest with you, yes he is in love with you. He wanted you to watch him fight with Gray.''

''Is he going to confess me? Waahhh this is so crazy!''

Lucy felt giddy and was blushing like mad. Natsu stopped fighting and came towards Lucy.

''Hey! I'm not finished with you yet, Natsu! Don't stop the fighting!''

Gray shouted.

''Shut up droopy eyes!''

''No you shut up, squinty!''

Natsu ignored the ice-head and went straight to talking to Lucy.

''Hey, are you blushing?''

''Does it look I'm blushing?''

''Yes I can tell by the look at your face, Lucy. What seems to be the problem?''

''It's because I have love affection from you, Natsu..''

''You do? Well I'm sorry for saying those things to you back then.. I didn't mean to..''

''No, it's fine.. It's just that I don't know how to say something like confession and all that. I... really like you.. You know that?''

''You do?''

Natsu was shocked what Lucy said to him. He smiled and replied to her back.

''I really like you too, Lucy.''

Happy was passing by and saw the ''lovey-dovey'' couple talking to each other. Happy smiled.

''I hope Natsu and Lucy will live a happy life together.''

When Gray was watching them, he felt jealous seeing those two together because he likes Lucy too. He wanted to confess Lucy first but then it was too late for him to confess since Natsu was the first one to confess her first. Gray got frustrated by Natsu in love with Lucy. Gray slowly went out of the guild all by himself without anybody noticing him. Gray was walking talking to himself.

((''I wonder how am I going to confess Lucy? If I confess her, then it will work right? Hold on.. Maybe she likes Natsu now! I must think a way to make Lucy fall in love with me.''))

A dark wizard appeared out of nowhere while Gray was frustrated by it.

''What do you want now?''

''I would like to help with the confession.''

''Are you being honest with me? Tell the truth!''

''I am being honest with you. It's just that you never believe what's going to happen to you and Lucy.''

''Could you be able to help with that?''

''Well, of course I will help you with that, Gray. Just take a sip of this potion and you're ready for confession.''

The dark wizard made an evil cackle quietly so Gray would not hear him. Gray drank the potion and after drinking it he began something bad was inside his body.

''What's happening? Why is this occurring?''

Gray was suffering by the dark magic inside the potion and he began from being ''good'' to being ''evil.''

''I like the style of this! Now I can capture Lucy for the sake of the dark wizard!''

For your information, the dark wizard is not Zeref, okay? It's just a random dark wizard which I do not know how to name it. He's just an unknown dark wizard without a name. Gray was feeling great about confessing Lucy. He went back inside the guild when Natsu was not around. He snatched Lucy away from him and ran out of the guild. He was delighted to see Lucy by his hands now. He took her all the way to the river.

''Hahaha! Lucy's mine now, Natsu! Not yours! Lucy belongs to me! Lucy and I are meant to be together for the rest of my life.''

The next morning, when Natsu woke up he realized that Lucy was not in the guild. Natsu asked Mirajane where she was but then she could not reply to Natsu's question because she does not know where Lucy went to. He then told Happy and Happy would like to follow Natsu to search for Lucy. They both went out and searched every place in Magnolia Town but then there was no sign of her in Magnolia Town. When they checked the river, Natsu was shocked to see Gray with dark magic. Gray turns to look at Natsu and Happy.

''Natsu. I got Lucy now! She's not yours anymore. It is mine now..''

''What the heck is going on here? Give Lucy back to me. She happens to be my friend and how did you get the dark magic by some random dark wizard?''

''Yes, It's true. I got this from a dark wizard which he had no name for him. I will call this dark wizard, Abbadon. I do not know how to explain this but he used dark magic on me to help me with the confession.''

''And why are you doing this? This is not how you confess Lucy! Anyway, I was the one who took Lucy first! You don't have to get in the way, ice-head!''

''While I say you two being ''lovey-dovey'' with each other, I felt jealous of you two. I ran out of the guild all by myself without anyone noticing me going out. I talked to myself about the confession until this dark wizard; Abbadon appeared in front of me. He told me he was being honest with me saying he would help me confess Lucy. I drank the potion and became like this. That is the reason why I'm at the dark side now, Natsu.''

''You should stop this right now, Gray!''

''No, I will not stop right now. I am going to take Lucy with me somewhere located at the southeast of Fiore, the country of Mins.''

''I don't know what you're talking about but let go of Lucy! Don't take advantage of her, Gray! That is not the right thing to do!''

''See you later, fire-head.''

He disappeared in the flash and Natsu was not able to catch up with him. Happy saw the whole incident and was shocked to see Gray's appearance. Natsu was shocked by it too.

''We must go to the southern east part of Fiore, the country of Mins, Happy.''

''Right! Let's go there to search for Lucy..''

They took some transportation to get there though Natsu felt sick when he was inside the carriage.

''It's so lonely without Lucy around with us.. Right Natsu?''

''Yeah it sure is..''

Natsu sighed.

I know it was a long way in to the country of Mins but Natsu wants to save Lucy from Gray. He would promise that he would protect her for the rest of his life, he will. The country of Mins is located to the southern-east part of Fiore, separated from it by a large gulf with an island in its center.

''When we will reach there, both of us are going to search for her somewhere in the island.''

''Aye sir!''

''Don't worry Lucy. We're coming for you no matter what!''

''Yeah! This is all for the sake of Natsu!''

Natsu and Happy was at the country of Mins and it was their duty to help save Lucy from being captured by the evil Gray. This will be continued in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5: Treacherous Excursion

While Natsu and Happy are in the search for Lucy, Natsu and Happy saw some weird little creatures that got in the way by their search.

''Stay out of the way!''

Natsu punches the creatures with his fists.

After he did that, he continued to look for Lucy together with Happy. When Lucy woke up from her sleep, she suddenly realized she was no longer in the guild. She was in a different place.

''Where am I? And what am I doing in a place like this?''

Lucy trembled with fear because when she saw Gray she was really frightened that he would take advantage of her. Lucy knows that Gray might have been under the dark wizard's control. She did not want to stay in a place like this. She wanted to get out of the place but there was no way out. This made Lucy even frightened and she had a bad feeling about this place. Gray goes towards Lucy and talked to her.

''You happy that I send you to this place, Lucy?''

''I am not happy that you send me to this place. What is this place anyway?''

''Lucy, I want you to feel the darkness inside your heart and become my lover. No need to become Natsu's lover. You are mine now!''

''Just what do you exactly mean by that? I didn't love you in the first place! Natsu's the one who loved me in the first place. He even tried to protect me when we were in Bosco, the eastern part of Fiore. I realized that Natsu actually loves me. That was the reason why I wanted to reach for his hand and admit that I love him. Did you have to really budge in Gray? It was none of your business!''

''It was my business because I felt really frustrated when you two are in love with each other. If you want to know, I truly love you as well beside from that Salamander.''

''Yeah but I'm not worth being your lover. I'm already taken by Salamander. He was a companion of mine and he was being friendly with me. Sometimes, he tends to be stupid when it comes to his own jokes but funny. That was why I chose him to love me. Why don't you find your own lover?''

''No I want to be with you.''

Gray hugged Lucy. Lucy felt crept out by his movement. She did not like the way Gray confesses her. He was even more fearsome than Natsu. It was better for her to stay with Natsu but she remembered that she was been carried by Gray and went with him to the country of Mins while she was sleeping. Gray carried Lucy to a cage and locked her in using his keys.

''What are you doing? Get me out of here!''

Lucy shouted with anger.

''No. It's best for you to stay here in this place where you can no longer find true freedom in this world.''

Gray sounded like Jellal when he said that to Erza too. Freedom does not exist in this world. I cannot believe this is really happening. This is when the love crisis starts to occur. Natsu loves Lucy, Lucy loves Natsu too, Gray loves Lucy, and Lucy does not love Gray. She preferred staying with Natsu.

''If you don't want to stay in this prison, you have to say you love me. Is that clear?''

''No way! There is no way I'm going to say something like that!''

Lucy screamed.

''Fine! If you do not want to listen to me, you might as well stay here!''

Lucy was about to say something to Gray but Gray left her behind. Lucy felt angry and felt miserable at the same time. She could not find her way out of the place.

''Natsu, please save me... I want you to help me get out of this place!''

Lucy cried as her tears were rolling down her cheeks.

When Natsu and Happy have attacked countless number of creatures around the island, they felt exhausted but they never give up on looking for her. Every creature keeps appearing and they just keep attacking them.

''I hope Lucy's fine.. Because if she's not I feel sorry for her when she gets frightened... ''

Happy looks deep down on himself.

''Don't worry Happy. We'll figure out a way to get in that place where Lucy's captured in.''

Natsu pats Happy by the head to encourage him not to worry too much about her. Happy looks at Natsu and smiled at him.

''Okay.. We'll do our best to find the place where she is right now!''

Happy smiled joyfully.

''That's the spirit! You have finally come into your senses now, Happy. You just have to be patient when we scuttle through every place.''

Natsu smirked along with Happy as well. The journey to look for Lucy will still be ongoing because the love crisis has just begun.

When Lucy was still in prison, she suffered the loneliness inside her heart. She tried to kick the prison door open but it would not open. She kept trying and trying and trying but it was no use for her to get out of the place. She will end up being Gray's lover but she did not want any of that. She wanted true happiness with Natsu. Lucy wanted Natsu to save her but she heard Gray's voice saying;

''Natsu is not going to save you. He is distracted by some creatures and he is trying to look for you, Lucy.''

''He's really looking for me.. I thought he was not looking for me all this time..''

Lucy was smiling and waited for Natsu patiently.

''Why are you smiling? Is it because Natsu is here to save you? You should not be with Natsu. Natsu and I are not meant to be friends. We are actually meant to be rivals.''

''You are wrong! You are in control by this dark wizard, Abbadon which he happens to be somewhere around this island. You should open your eyes and see what's really happening!''

''My eyes are really open! This is the real me! I am the real Gray Fullbuster.''

Gray pushed Lucy and Lucy was turned over by that ice-head. She felt offended after being pushed by Gray.

''Why is going Gray doing this? This is not meant to be like this! He should act as the normal, Gray. He should not be like this. I wasn't expecting a love triangle.''

Lucy wasted her breath on shouting at Gray. She can no longer shout at him. Every time Lucy tried to shout at him, Gray would never listen a word she was saying. I know it may seem frightening but you just have to get used to this. Lucy felt exhausted and was no longer able to move. She felt unconscious after shouting at Gray many times. Gray touches Lucy's mouth.

''I want you to stop talking about Natsu and talk about me for a change, Lucy..''

Gray kisses Lucy's lips without Lucy noticing. This made Lucy felt uneasy after what Gray did to her. This does not sound good. This is not good for Lucy's health. When Natsu and Happy were still searching for Lucy, they saw some goblins which they have encountered before at Bosco. Natsu was all revved up when seeing all the goblins.

''This shall be easy! It's just like last time! I'm going to show them my strategy of fighting at them.''

Natsu smirked with superiority which felt over-whelming. When Natsu starts to strike with his Brilliant Flame, some of the goblins got hit and some of the goblins dodged.

''Those goblins are taking out their axes but this time their axes are more advanced than last time!''

Happy sensed what manoeuvre the goblins are trying to do. They will be using their axes and hit Natsu straight at the back.

''Hmm.. Their weakness is destroying their axes and attack right at them!''

''Good thinking, Happy!''

''Hehe, you think so?''

''Of course I do! Now, you stay here and watch what I'm doing right now.''

((Just have to wait for that goblin to stop attacking and hit right at his behind.))

When Natsu used his Iron fist at the goblins, the goblins no longer can use their axes. Instead they used their fists in order to attack Natsu.

''Time for me to strike at them! Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow!''

After Natsu ignites the tip of the elbow, he uses that flame to strengthen his fist, and rocket the opponent high in the air.

''Hmph. This battle is so straightforward.''

Natsu smiled with pride. Happy started smiling and felt ecstatic after Natsu defeated the goblins. The distraction of the creatures has not been concluded.

''There are so many annoying creatures we haven't defeated yet! Better get exposed by these creatures. I'll defeat them one by one until all of them are defeated. Once they are defeated, we can save Lucy at that cavern she's trapped in.''

''Yeah! Let's do this!''

Happy was feeling energized because Natsu was able to defeat the goblins back then. Now it is time, to defeat the other creatures out of the ordinary.

The battle between Salamander and the off-putting creatures has just begun. It is up to Natsu to defeat those annoying little creatures in order to go inside that cavern. Inside the cavern is Lucy Heartfilia trapped in the prison. Will Natsu be able to save Lucy from being taken into custody?

TO BE CONTINUED.


	6. Chapter 6: The Wickedness of Gray

As Natsu got distracted by those annoying little creatures that sill got in the way in his path. He was getting ready to conflict at them.

''There's so many of them!''

Happy yelled.

''Blast it! If we don't attack these creatures in time, we'll never save Lucy!''

''Don't give up on me, Natshu!''

Happy started encouraging him not to relinquish this fight.

''Don't worry Happy. I'm not going to resign this whole battle because this battle has just begun!''

Natsu began to launch his attack move which happens to be; Fire Dragon Crushing Fang. With his hand ignited with a large flame, Natsu gouges his hand into his enemy and quickly swipes his enemies away from his sight. While on Gray Fullbuster's side, it seems like Gray wants to put something inside Lucy's mouth. Lucy was sleeping and she was not able to move since she was wounded by Gray. Gray takes out the same potion that he obtained recently by a dark wizard named Abbadon. He opens the lid of the potion and poured all the dark potion inside Lucy's mouth.

''This would make Lucy love me for sure, she will.''

Gray started to make an evil cackle. When Lucy opened her eyes, she commenced from being ''good'' to being ''evil.'' It was too late for Natsu to save her now. By now, she had a dark side within her. In the inside of her evil side was her true self;

''What is going on? Who was the one pouring down the potion inside my mouth? I don't want any of this! Never!''

Lucy began to cry but it was too late for her to change back to her original self again. Lucy was now under control by the dark wizard, Abbadon. The very same wizard that controlled Gray. Abbadon went inside the cavern to have a talk with Gray Fullbuster.

''The plan worked, didn't it?''

Abbadon smiled with wickedness.

''Oh yes it did. It really worked. Thanks for the cooperation, Master Abbadon.''

Gray replied with a dark face and smiled at him.

''You're welcome, Gray Fullbuster.''

Abbadon made an evil smile back at Gray Fullbuster and started patting his shoulders.

''Now, since Lucy is now under control by me, why don't you start off confessing her saying you love her.''

''That will be a wonderful idea to start off with, Abbadon!''

Gray goes towards Lucy and started to confess her.

''Hello Lucy. I want you to know that I love you.''

''Yes, but I don't know how to put it that way, Gray.''

In Lucy's thoughts:

((No! I don't want this to happen! I want Natsu to save me right now!))

''Why? Because I really want to be with you, Lucy.''

Gray hugs Lucy from her behind in a split second. Then after Gray did that, Lucy felt passionate about what Gray did to her. This made her fall in love with him. I am not sure why this is taking place. This is assumed to be happening when Gray was under control by Abbadon. Gray continues to take advantage of her by taking her clothes off but Lucy did not want him to something so perverted. That was really disgusting. The under-controlled Lucy discarded his request since it was too nude. If this crisis won't stop right now, this is the end for Lucy Heartfilia.

Back on Natsu's side,

''Natshu, it's time we go now.. I have a bad feeling about Lucy..''

Happy started to get worried about her. Natsu stares at Happy and was shocked.

''Just what really happened Happy? Did you sense anything strange?''

''I have the feeling that.. Lucy... is under-control by this dark wizard.. It's too late for you to save her now..''

Natsu was stunned by the look at Happy's face and what he was saying right now.

''You must defeat this dark wizard and defeat Gray Fullbuster in order for Gray and Lucy to turn back to normal again..''

Happy started snivelling out his tears just like a kid releasing his own tears.

''Now it's not the time for you to start crying, Happy. Now's the time to defeat this dark wizard and pay Gray Fullbuster on what he did to Lucy!''

''You got some serious guts, Natsu!''

Happy smirked at him. Natsu felt in high spirits and the both of them ran inside this cavern. They did not have to use their own flash light because the cavern has its own flash light inside. When they went inside, Happy showed him the way to the dark wizard. Few minutes later, when they reached there. They saw a dark wizard with an evil smile and he was willing to have a battle with Natsu Dragneel.

''I was waiting for you to have a battle with me, Natsu Dragneel.''

Abbadon starts making an evil smile.

''What did you do to hurt my friends?!''

''I tricked Gray Fullbuster by using the dark potion which resembles the symbol of darkness. A potion of Love does not exist in dark magic. This potion will only turn them from being ''good'' to being ''evil.''

''Yeah and just what happened to Lucy before she became evil?''

Natsu was bursting with anger and curiosity about this situation happening right now.

''Now Now! I will tell you what happened. While Lucy was feeling unconscious, Gray took out a potion from his pocket and pour some of the dark potion inside Lucy's mouth making her turn evil just like Gray does.

Gray did some naughty things to her like taking her clothes off but she rejected that kind of request since it was too nude for her to do something like that. This is what exactly happened between Gray Fullbuster and Lucy Heartfilia. The plan sure worked!''

Abbadon started evil cackling after his own talk. Natsu did not like the sound of that. He was not expecting something very evil.

''I can't believe you're actually doing this. You know what? You shouldn't be taking advantage of her! She is my friend ever since we met in Hargeon Town. She was the one who wanted to join Fairy Tail in the first place! Since she ran away from her past, she decided she wanted to join Fairy Tail so that she would be able to have another family there!''

''What you're saying doesn't make sense! You should be thankful that I put those two with the dark potion. So who are you going to defeat first? Me or Gray?''

''I would like to defeat you first before Gray! You were the one who started this disaster!''

''If that's the case, then come on. Come and battle with whatever you like!''

''I'm going to defeat you and get you out of my sight once I'm done with you, Abbadon.''

''Say whatever you want, Salamander! The rumours have been spreading around and there are some people who talk a lot about you.''

''I know but that is not the time for you to start talking to me! Let's fight!''

Natsu began striking his attack but Abbadon dodged. Abbadon started releasing his own attack.

''Sinister of darkness!''

''This means I'm a dark wizard who does not have the same level as Master Hades but my level seems to be advanced than I expected it to be.''

''I don't care whether you're advanced or not. As long as I have the strength to fight, I will defeat you Abbadon!''


	7. Chapter 7: Natsu VS Abbadon Part 1

The battle between Salamander and the dark wizard has just begun. Since no one else will be helping him in the fight. He might as well do it by himself.

''You're really serious about fights, aren't you, Salamander? Well if you're that serious then I'm going to use my next attack move! Dark Chunk!''

He strikes the attack at Salamander and Natsu dodged the attack. Natsu knows that some of his other attack moves were a bit unusual but it seems like he does not care whether it is strange or not as long as he has the courage to fight, he will fight until Abbadon's already defeated.

''Oh no you don't! Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang!''

When Natsu started clashing his attack move at Abbadon. Abbadon slowly dodges but he had a bit of a damage due to the Crushing Fang Natsu discharged. Abbadon was really expecting this kind of fight because this fight began to feel interesting for him. Natsu glared at Abbadon with his own anger. He began to use his next attack move.

''Fire Dragon Dazzling Blaze!''

''Shades of Grey!''

Both of their attack moves have been used at the same time and Natsu was the one who got hit.

''Is that all you can possibly do? Come on, I know you can do better than this!''

Abbadon shouted and started to finish him off. When he was about to finish him off, Natsu gradually stood up for himself. When he was already up he began to attack the flawless dark wizard. This battle will keep being systematic until this battle will be over for the both of them.

''Fire Dragon Flaming Elbow!''

As the attack started colliding, the attack went straight for Abbadon. Abbadon got himself knocked by it but he managed to cure all by himself. When Abbadon gets hit, he starts curing himself over and over again. Natsu was stunned by him because he was able to cure himself that fast. Abbadon is no ordinary wizard. He happens to be a dark wizard that cures himself after being attacked by any combat move. Abbadon is a dark wizard but he is not part of any of the dark guilds since he can no longer surpass it during his past. All the dark guilds were too dangerous to be in so he made himself a dark wizard.

''How can you be a dark wizard when you don't join a dark wizards' guild, Abbadon? It's impossible for you to become one yourself.''

''It is possible. Some dark wizard came up to me and told to keep this potion and drink it. When I finally drank it, I began to think darkness resembles my own character so I decided to join the dark side like those previous dark wizards you have been fighting with, Natsu.''

''You shouldn't have at least drank it but I don't really care much about you now because I don't like that kind of attitude from you, Abbadon!''

Abbadon started to release his ferocity and started kicking Natsu and made Natsu hit beside the wall. That sounds brutal and aggressive.

''I don't care if you hate me! As long as I have some darkness within me, I'm a true dark wizard! I finally reached my goal. It's all thanks to that dark wizard which previously got exterminated by some wizard who I don't really know at all. It was a mysterious one. I will follow this dark wizard's path and surpass him.''

Abbadon was filled with pride that he was able to reach his goal to become a dark wizard. When Natsu was watching him, he felt unpleased about the look at Abbadon's face. It looked quite vile and malicious. He had never seen this kind of dark wizard before because the other dark wizards he last fought were all defeated by him the past few arcs. Natsu stood up little by little and gradually went up again like he was able to stand up for himself. Abbadon stares at Salamander.

''Oh! So you're ready to fight me again, huh? I want to see how you fight, Salamander!''

''Alright, let's see who will claim victory in this fight, shall we?''

Natsu showed his smile of superciliousness. Abbadon was able to continue the fight with Natsu. When they both started the fighting, the attacks began colliding with one another. After that long talk about Abbadon's past, Natsu continued bursting his flames and he was really on fire.

''You're in the mood to fight now! Watch out! Because I'm going to use the next attack move which you can't recognise yet! Shadowy Illusion! ''

The illusion began twirling around like a moving curtain and this made Natsu confused about the situation going on. He was not able to see Abbadon since he ended up inside an illusion that Abbadon released just now. The dark illusion is the type of attack that might confused the opponent and could not find the dark wizard anywhere.

I know this is quite confusing for Natsu but it is up to him to find the solution to get out of the illusion. Will Natsu be able to escape from this illusion of darkness?

TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 2.


	8. Chapter 8: Natsu VS Abbadon Part 2

Natsu was currently trapped inside an illusion of darkness. He seems to have lost his way to Abbadon. Since Abbadon set up the illusion, this made Natsu confused. He never gave up on looking for a way to get out of this illusion.

''There must be a way out. I know! Fire Dragon Iron Fist!''

When he hits the illusion with his own fist, the attack did not work at all.

''Blast it! It didn't work! Happy! Are you in here?''

''I'm right over here! I don't know what's happening right now!''

''Are you okay Happy?''

''I'm doing fine but I do not like this situation going on. What should we do, Natsu?''

''I am not very sure what's going on but we're trapped inside an illusion, right?''

''We're in an illusion of what?''

''We're in an illusion of darkness... Abbadon did this to us so we can confuse ourselves by it.''

''There must be some way out or something.. I really need you to destroy this illusion because I know a way to destroy it!''

''You do, Happy?''

''Yes I do! I might have sensed something strange coming from the other side. I bet that's the fuse. I need to get to the fuse as soon as possible! You stay there and don't move an inch, Natsu.''

''Alright, I'm counting on you, Happy.''

''Yes sir!''

Happy flew away to the direction where the fuse is located. While Natsu was waiting there all by himself, something weird came out in the illusion. It was Abbadon himself.

''Abbadon! Why did you trap us in here?''

''Did you not like it? I made it for you two because this is the only way to weaken your powers.''

Abbadon evil cackles and Natsu started to punch Abbadon on the face.

''That is not the way to defeat a wizard! You should not do this to me and Happy. If you're the one who did this, I'm going to beat you!''

''You're strong, Natsu. Too strong. I'm not going to lose to you, Natsu!''

''I'm not going to lose to you either!''

''Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!''

''A different attack move, eh? Watch out because I'm going to use the same attack move that I used before. Sinister of Darkness!''

Natsu managed to dodge the attack and he was not able to get hit by it.

''Phew, that was close. I almost got knocked by that darkness or whatever. Fire Dragon Iron Fist!''

The attack move went straight to Abbadon's face. Now, Abbadon's the one whose hit now.

''That's what you get for taking advantage on my friends!''

Abbadon was knocked outside the illusion but it was strange, really. The illusion was about to open now. It was opening and opening until it was fully open.

''Natsu! I managed to destroy the fuse!''

''Good job, Happy! Let's get out of this illusion of darkness!''

''Yes, sir!''

When they went out of the illusion they were back inside the cavern.

''Huh? Where's Abbadon?''

Natsu asked.

''I don't know where he is now.. He's over there!''

Natsu looked at where Happy was pointing at. Abbadon was still moving but he was too weak to stand up. Natsu goes towards Abbadon and steps on his back.

''What's the matter? Don't you like getting defeated, Abbadon?''

Natsu glared at Abbadon. Abbadon was jolted by Natsu's anger. Natsu strikes his final attack move at Abbadon and now this guy is deceased.

''Yay! We did it, Natsu!''

Happy shouted with joy. Natsu smiled with pride and told him;

''Yes we did it, Happy.''

''The battle's not over yet. We still have Gray to deal with.''

Happy looks at Natsu with a serious-looking face. Natsu was serious too.

''That's right, Happy. Let's go search for Gray. We need to pay that guy a lesson because he did something very stupid to Lucy.''

''He did?!''

''Of course I did! I had a dizzy spell of someone shouting for help. The voice sounded like Lucy. It's her that's shouting for help. I'm sure of it!''

''A dizzy spell? You must be imagining things..''

(I was not imagining things.. I could have swore it was Lucy's voice..)

''You're day-dreaming again..''

''I'm not day-dreaming! I had two dizzy spells and heard a voice shouting for help. It was Lucy who was shouting.''

''Seriously! That Gray must be defeated and I'll do whatever I can to knock Gray with this wooden bat.''

Happy smiled with pride.

''Yeah, you can do that when I defeat Gray, Happy. After I defeat Gray, I must find out a way to turn Lucy back to normal. I'll just have to give her the potion so she can be her normal self again.''

''Where did you get that potion, Natsu?''

''I picked it up from the ground after I defeated Abbadon, Happy. This happens to be Abbadon's potion. This potion will help turn from ''bad'' to being ''good'' again. This is a Reverse Potion.''

''Reverse? Good thing you picked that potion up from the ground, Natsu.''

''Yep! Let's go to where Gray is located, Happy!''

''Yes sir! I will show you the way! The path to Gray is right here. They ran to the path where Gray is and saw Gray standing there near a worn out Lucy.

''There he is! You go get him, Natsu!''

''Yeah I will get him for that.''

''Oh Natsu. I've been waiting for you to come.''

''What have you done to Lucy, Gray?!''

''I was the one who poured the dark potion inside Lucy's mouth. Now that bottle's already empty, I just simply broke the glass on the other side.''

''That's kind of rude of you doing that, Gray.''

''It is rude. Very rude and thrilling. You should join the dark side with me, Natsu.''

''There is no way I would do something as silly as that! You're going to pay on what you did to Lucy!''

''You seem stubborn. Well then if you want Lucy that badly, you will have to defeat me first!''

''Alright then. I'm going to do this to protect Lucy from you. She does not want you to be her lover. She wants me to be her lover I sensed it.''

(I'm keeping the potion for you, Natsu.. It sure is heavy but my bag is the safest place to hide it...)

Happy hid the potion insides his green bag at his back. Happy was watching Natsu an exhausted Lucy.

(I wonder if Lucy will turn back to her normal self again.. It feels kind of lonely without her..)

Happy thought to himself.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	9. Chapter 9: Natsu VS Gray Part 1

''You ready to fight, Natsu?''

''Of course I am! Ready when you are, droopy eyes!''

''You're not going to take Lucy away from me! She's mine!''

''No she's mine!''

''Those two just keep fighting...''

Happy agreed with his own statement and nods his head.

''Enough with the argument and start this fight, already!''

Natsu shouted with anger. Gray sighed and replied;

''Fine I will fight you until you're fully dead.''

''There is no way for you to do something like that!''

''Oh yes I will do something like that! It's just that you don't know when I'm going to do it or not.''

''Okay, that's it! I had enough of your jokes! Fire Dragon Iron Fist!''

When the attack began to strike, Gray gradually dodged Natsu's attack move which made Natsu stunned.

''Blast it! He dodged my attack!''

''You're not going to win with an attack move like that!''

''Oh yes I will. Here comes my next attack move; Fire Dragon Dazzling Blaze!''

''Ice Wizard Lance!''

Gray extends his arm forward, creating long, curved ice lances that he shoots towards his enemy, impaling them. This makes a powerful ranged attack. Natsu then dodged but there was ice on his right arm. He quickly melts the ice from his arm and launching his next attack move.

''Roar of the Fire Dragon!''

''Ice Wizard Power; Arrows!''

The ice arrows went straight for Natsu and he got hit by them. It was quite cold for him, really.

''Those ice arrows he launched just now clashed right at me. I have to try and at least melt the ice off my body otherwise I'm dead meat.''

''Still haven't give up yet?''

''Yes, because I'm still not going to give up on you, Gray! I'm doing this to make sure you just wake up!''

''I am already awake. This is the real me, Gray Fullbuster. We're no longer friends and we're now enemies. I can no longer stay by your side.''

''Just what do you mean by that?!''

''It means that I have joined forces with the dark wizards and you're just a Fairy Tail Wizard!''

''You shouldn't be acting this way, Gray! You're a Fairy Tail Wizard too! You know that?!''

''Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Ice Wizard Floor!''

This made Natsu slip on the floor. He did not like the way he sets his own resultant floor that can make anyone slip on it whenever he strikes this attack move.

''Time to finish you off, Natsu! Ice Wizard Power; Prison!''

''Hey, Gray! Let me out of here!''

''That's too bad for you, Natsu! You can't go outside the cage unless I say so!''

''Yeah but I can melt this cage with my own flames.''

''Oh no you don't!''

He began to freeze Natsu inside the ice so that he would not move an inch.

''That's done already! Now I can...''

Natsu was on fire and started melting the cage.

''See? I told you I can melt your ice cage!''

''Grr... Darn you! That's it! I'm going to have to use this attack move; Ice Make Geyser!''

''Fire Dragon Iron Fist!''

Natsu aimed his iron fist at Gray's face and Gray was being pushed on the wall.

''That's payback on what you did to Lucy!''

''I'm still haven't passed out yet! Ice Make Knuckle!''

Freezing underground under his opponent, Gray creates a tower made of large fists which strikes his opponent. That attack move stroked Natsu; he was pushed over and was knocked against the wall. Gray grinned because he was able to knock Natsu down.

''What's the matter? Don't you like giving up?''

''No, of course not! I don't like giving up!''

Natsu could barely stand up but he could not stand up that easily since Gray knocked him against the wall. That sure was rock-hard and aggressive. This made Happy anxious about the situation going on. He did not want Natsu to lose to him because he is the only one who has to fight alone in this cavern. He already defeated the dark wizard; Abbadon but now he has to defeat Gray Fullbuster in order to save Lucy from being abducted by Gray. Gray walked around and started the chatting all over again.

''Natsu Dragneel, you haven't defeated me, have you?''

Gray made a malicious smile which may look frightening but Natsu was not frightened at all. He was just shocked by the look in his face. He looked like a criminal who looks like a wicked, vile, nasty and malicious. He was so malicious that he himself can easily be resisted by it. Gray liked the way he smiles wickedly and he enjoyed knocking Natsu down all by himself. This made Natsu angry but Natsu was out of power. He was not able to move his feet off the ground. He was still feeling quite exhausted after what Gray did to him.

''This doesn't sound good... I don't want Natsu to be defeated in front of me...''

Happy sobbed with a sad-looking face. This made Happy cry all his tears out of his eyes.

''Please Natsu.. Please win this fight... I don't want to see you that way! You're a Fairy Tail Wizard, remember?''

''That's right... But I feel anaemic because of that stupid Gray!''

''He sure is stupid, indeed! Win this fight for me and Lucy, okay?''

''Alright, I will defeat Gray no matter what, Happy!''

''Alright! He's in high spirits again!''

''Now that I'm all revved up, it's time for me to defeat this idiot!''

''Hey, who are you calling idiot? You're the one who's idiotic here! I'm telling the truth!''

''If you still want to argue with me, go ahead because I'm going to have to defeat you Gray no matter what!''

''Looks like this Salamander has his own spirit again. If you say so, I'm going to have to defeat you too, Natsu!''

''You can do this, Natsu!''

Happy cheered for him as if he were part of the audience. This made Natsu smile and have confidence within his own self.

''I will promise that I will never give up in a fight like this!''

He began to strike his attack move again and Gray started striking his attack move again. They continued fighting and fighting with their own attack moves but they both tied. They both use their attack moves at the same time. After 1 hour later, they used their attack moves separately.

''Fire Dragon Flaming Elbow!''

Natsu rockets high in the air with Gray using the tip of his fist to hit him sky high.

''This is beginning to sound interesting! Keep it up Natsu!''

''I am going to keep up with this, Happy!''

He then focuses on defeating Gray high in the air. I know this may sound crazy but they will fall down from the sky sooner or later. I am sure they will.

TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 2.


	10. Chapter 10: Natsu VS Gray Part 2

''You like the sound of this, Gray?''

''No I don't like the sound of this, little firefly!''

Gray punched Natsu on the face. Natsu was really angry and punched him back.

''What was that for?!''

''You're such a show off!''

''Stop acting like this Gray!''

Natsu punched him using both of his fists at Gray's cheeks. This doesn't sound good because when they went high in the air, they left Happy behind inside the cavern with Lucy. While on Happy's side, Happy felt really lonely without Natsu around but still he can only see Lucy lying done there. He could not just sit there and do nothing he had to do something about it. It feels kind of bad leaving someone behind all alone.

''Fire Dragon Iron Fist!''

''Ice Make Floor!''

Natsu slipped over and suddenly both of them fall down from the sky and ended up being in the cavern again since Happy was not able to help Natsu fly high in the air. This is getting strange. I know that. Natsu felt giddy and felt like his head was spinning around in circles. The same for Gray too but he still has not changed to his original self yet. The dark side of his will not wear off until the end of this fight.

After a few minutes later, both Natsu and Gray can barely stand up. It must have been a long fall from that sky recently. Natsu was planning to fight Gray ''Sky High'' but the plan did not work, I'm afraid. That was too bad for Natsu though. Gray was the one who stopped Natsu from doing that.

''What's with the big idea of yours, Natsu?''

''(Blast it! I was about to put the exciting part but then it turned out to be a failure for me. That must have really sucked.)''

''Hey! Are you listening to me?''

''I am listening to you! It's just that it was your fault for ruining my plan, ice-head!''

''Well I don't care whose fault it is, but just stop arguing with me and continue this fight already!''

''Geez, you sure are quite stubborn for a guy like you, Gray.''

''(Those two are arguing again.. I don't like the sound of this..)''

Happy thought in his mind while watching both Gray and Natsu fight each other.

''Fire Dragon Crushing Fang!''

''Ice Wizard power; Hammer!''

Both of the attack moves were launched at the same time once more like the previous chapter. After two attack moves were clashed into each other, Gray was the one who got knocked out but he still can stand up. He has not fainted yet. This evil Gray is so much different than he was before when he was under control by Daphne. Even though, Abbadon has passed away, Gray will still be evil until Natsu has defeated him.

''Looks like I'm the one who knocked you this time, Gray!''

Natsu grinned. After the reaction when Gray can still stand up, Natsu was shocked. Gray grinned at him and told him;

''No you haven't yet!''

''How come you can still stand up? This is unusual for you to be standing up!''

''Not only I use Ice-Make Magic, I use Dark Magic too! Abbadon taught me this attack move; Sinister of Darkness!''

''Since when?! That stupid Abbadon!''

Natsu got knocked down while he was talking.

''Serves you right, Salamander!''

''No you should be the one to be defeated! Roar of the Fire Dragon!''

''Ice-Make..''

He got knocked by the attack. That was fast. Natsu managed to use his attack move with perfect timing. Well, good for him.

''You sure can be strong but I'm much stronger than you! Shades Of Grey!''

Natsu got knocked down by the attack but he defended himself from that attack. While Happy was watching, he stared at Happy feeling sorry for Lucy. He had no choice to just open the potion they obtained recently and Happy poured the whole potion in Lucy's mouth.

''I have to let Lucy join this fight! She's our friend, after all!''

Happy will have to wait for Lucy to wake up from her deep slumber for a few minutes. He managed to pour the whole potion because Happy wants Lucy to be together with him in this fight. Natsu was still trying his best to fight but it was difficult without anyone's help. Natsu felt like he has not got enough magic power left in him since Gray was the one who kept telling him to fight. Looks like Natsu's in bad condition and he needs someone to help him in this fight. After a few minutes have passed, Happy kept shaking Lucy to wake her up.

''Wake up Lucy! I know you're still weak but you have to help Natsu win this fight!''

When Lucy heard Happy's voice, Lucy was able to come to her senses. She was able to open from her deep slumber and was being her normal self again.

''Thanks Happy for turning me back to normal again!''

''You're welcome! Natsu needs help in this fight with Gray. You better help him!''

''I will try my best to help him, Happy! I will do whatever I can to help Natsu win this fight.''

''Yay! You're being your normal self again! Good Luck! Wish you all the best, Lucy!''

''Okay!''

Finally, Lucy was able to wake up from her deep slumber. She was watching Natsu and Gray fight but she saw Natsu in a not-so-good condition. She came up to him and saw Natsu lying down. She shakes Natsu around.

''Oi Natsu! Wake Up! It's not the time for you to be giving up!''

''(The voice sounds so familiar could that be Lucy? Has she woken up from her sleep?)''

Natsu opened his eyes and realized that was Lucy in front of him.

''Lucy you're alive!''

''What do you mean? Of course I'm alive, silly!''

''Are you ready to join the battle with me, Lucy?''

''Sure, Natsu!''

''That's good! Hope we both win this fight together, Lucy!''

Natsu smiled with tears of joy. When Natsu did that, Lucy smiled at him with a bit of her tears of joy coming out from her eyes too. Natsu was glad that Lucy woken up from her dream of darkness. Gray saw those two and was shocked to see the situation going on.

''What's the meaning of this, Lucy?''

''This means that someone just sneaked in and poured a potion inside my mouth. Happy was the one who did it.''

''He did? I wasn't asking him to do that but oh well. Hey Happy! Thanks for your cooperation!''

''With pleasure, Natsu!''

Happy smiled. He cheered for both Natsu and Lucy to win this fight.

''I'm not going to lose to you, fire-headed moron!''

Gray shouted.

''Well, I'm not going to lose to you, ice-headed moron!''

''Will you two just stop arguing and start fighting?!''

Lucy shouted at those two.

''Yes, Lucy..''

Natsu replied to Lucy's question. Gray was feeling jealous of those two being together. It's time for both Lucy and Natsu to defeat Gray in this fight. If Lucy was not able to wake up from her sleep, then she will end up being evil like Gray. It's all thanks to Happy for his cooperation.


	11. Chapter 11: Natsu VS Gray Part 3 & 4

''Well, I'm not going to lose to you either after what you did to me, Gray!''

Lucy shouted.

''Fine, have it your way then. Looks like you and Natsu will be fighting together to defeat me. Correct?''

''Of course! I am here to help Natsu out in this fight since he would never fight alone.''

''I see. Then that's enough with the chatting and start fighting RIGHT NOW!''

Gray started to strike his attack with his ice magic but Natsu dodged the attack that Gray was about to strike his magic at Natsu. Lucy took out her gate keys and chose carefully which key to pick for the fight. Few minutes later, she began to pick the golden key; Virgo.

''((I will choose this key for later whenever Natsu has problems.))''

Lucy thought in her mind.

''Fire Dragon Iron Fist!''

''Not so fast, firefly!''

Gray pushed Natsu's fist and that made Natsu being pushed over by him. Natsu kept trying using his fire magic at him but Gray was too fast at dodging.

''((If Gray keeps dodging, he'll end up being exhausted in the end. Okay! I know his weakness!))

Natsu finally knew about Gray's weakness and his mind. Well, just a prediction though. I'm not going to tell you the whole thing until I say so. Gray began striking Natsu with his next attack. Natsu was bumped out by his attack. This Gray never stops fighting. He is going to keep fighting until Natsu has lost his strength. Lucy started helping Natsu.

''Virgo attack Gray now!''

''As you wish Princess. SPICA HOLE!''

The Spica hole missed Gray since the hole was made into a floor full of frost.

''The attack missed! I better summon my next spirit then.

Gate of The Water Bearer, Open Thee!

Aquarius!''

''What do you want?''

Aquarius glared at Lucy.

''I want you to defeat Gray!''

''Oh, are you attacking your own boyfriend?''

''That is not my Boyfriend! He is just a friend for goodness sake!''

''No wonder you're not so popular with boys.''

Aquarius sticks out her tongue making Lucy even mad.

''I can't believe she thinks Gray is my boyfriend. Just attack now Aquarius!''

''Okay Okay!''

Aquarius shouted. She took her water pot and started throwing the water at Gray. When that attack was about to strike, Gray froze the whole water.

''My water.. It didn't work..''

Aquarius was shocked to see her water get frozen by Gray. Lucy's magic power has been drained since she summoned multiple spirits. She was not able to move.

''I can't move... I must not give up yet.. Not in front of Happy and Natsu.''

''You still haven't give up, blondie?''

Gray grinned at her.

''I'M NOT GOING TO GIVE UP ON SOMEONE AS CRUEL AS YOU!''

Lucy took out her whip and Gray got hit by Lucy's whip. Gray can barely stand up even though the whip has suddenly hit him.

''You're so stubborn. You're a traitor, Lucy!''

Gray pushed Lucy over to the ground. Lucy was screaming loudly when she was being pushed over by him. She tried moving her legs but she was not able to move at all. Natsu was jolted when Lucy was being shoved by the ice wizard. Happy was jolted by it as well. The blue cat felt worried about what was going to happen to the Celestial Spirit Wizard.

''Lucy was being pushed over by Gray. I can't believe this is actually happening..''

Happy was feeling agonized by the look of Lucy's face. Lucy could not move now but she was still alive. Natsu began standing up and started to go in front of Lucy.

''If you lay a finger on Lucy, I will turn you into ashes, Gray!''

''Oh is that so? Try then, Natsu!''

''Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!''

''Ice Wizard Power Shield!''

The shield melted and the fire was able to reach Gray. Gray was impelled by Natsu's flames.

''It's that you all you got, ice-head?''

''Yes and I want you to just bring back Lucy to me right now, firefly!''

''No I won't. I'm going to protect Lucy no matter what!''

Lucy was stunned about what Natsu said to her. All those words make Lucy smile.

''Natsu...''

Lucy smiled at Salamander. Natsu was going ahead to defeat Gray with his full strength.

''Fire Dragon Dazzling Blaze!''

''That attack won't work on me, Natsu!

Ice Wizard Power Lance!''

When the two attack moves were stroked together, the flames were pointing towards the Ice Wizard, Gray was knocked for six and he was overwhelmed by Natsu's attack moves. The ice wizard fell in a faint. Natsu came up to him.

''Wake up Gray! It's not the time for you to be dreaming all day!''

Gray's eyes were wide open and realized where he was right now.

''Hey! What am I doing in a place like this?''

''I see you're finally awake now.''

''Is Happy and Lucy doing okay now, Natsu?''

''Yep they sure are.''

''We better get going now because this cavern is about to collapse in front of our eyes!''

Gray shouted.

''Alright! You go ahead while I carry Lucy from the ground and Happy too.''

''Okay.''

Gray runs as fast as he could from the collapsing rocks falling from the cave. Natsu carried Lucy and Happy and sprinted his way out of the cave. The cavern was empty since there was no sign of any enemies approaching. Gray managed to get himself out of the cavern and was relieved that he was out already. He asked to himself;

''I wonder where's Natsu? He should be out of the cave right? How come he's not coming out of there? Don't tell me he's gone?''

After waiting for so long, Natsu came out of the cave carrying Lucy and Happy flying beside him.

''What took you so long, fire-head?!''

''I was trying to wake up Happy to get out us out of here, you dope!''

''Oh yeah? You want a piece of me?''

''Grrrrrr...''

Gray and Natsu started to fight.

''This is not the time to be fighting, you guys! We must get out of this place immediately!''

Happy shouted.

''Alright if you say so, Happy!''

Natsu shouted back at the blue cat. Natsu was giving Lucy a piggyback ride so that Lucy won't have to walk when she was in a bad condition. Gray agreed with Happy too and they both went out of the island using carriage. Natsu was feeling sick by the moving carriage. While the carriage was shaking, Lucy finally woke up from her deep slumber. She opened her eyes and slowly became conscious.

''Where am I...? Hey? How come I'm inside this carriage?''

Happy approached her to enlighten her mind that her life was saved by his one and only partner, Natsu Dragneel. Lucy was shaken when she heard those words. She now knows why she was inside this vehicle.

''Did Natsu really saved me, Happy?''

Lucy smiled broadly at the blue-cat.

''Yessss.. He did!''

Happy grinned.

Lucy saw Natsu having his own usual motion sickness again. She kind of pitied him and she gave him her thanks for saving her own life. She embraced the Fire Dragon Slayer's neck. Happy was watching her from behind.

''I think it's the best time for those two to be in loveeee! Hehehe~''

Happy started teasing again.

''I have to keep quiet so those two happy couple can't find me!''

The blue cat finds his own hiding place in the carriage. Happy hid himself inside Natsu's bag.

Lucy let go of Natsu's neck. She was wondering where the blue cat is.

''Hey? Where's Happy? Wait.. Don't tell me he's hiding!''

''Hehehe~ Lucy can't find me in here!''

((I can't breathe inside this bag..))

Happy thought in his mind.

Lucy looked around the carriage until she zipped open Natsu's bag.

''Aha! I knew I'd find you here!''

Lucy pulled Happy's cheeks.

''Waaaaaaahhh! Sorryyyy!''

''How many times do I have to tell you? Were you trying to hide something from me?!''

Lucy glared at the blue cat.

The blue cat was terrified with Lucy's evil stare.

''Yes.. I was... trying to... tease you! Hehehe~''

'' I knew it..''

Lucy sighed.

''That's Happy for you..''

''Yeah!''

Happy shouted cheerfully.

Few hours later, they returned to the guild. Although it may seem quite long to come back. Everyone in the carriage was full of exhaustion.

''Free at last!''

Natsu came out of the carriage.

''Yeah? What makes you so freeee, Natsu?''

Lucy asked.

''I won't have to go on another vehicle again!''

''You still have to.''

Natsu fainted on the ground.

''Anyway let's get back to the guild. Everyone's waiting for us, Natsu.''

''Whatever you say, Luce.''

When they went inside the guild, everyone in the guild welcomed back at the Fairy Tail members who had accomplished their mission.

''Did you manage to save Lucy, Natsu?''

Mirajane asked.

''I did save her, Mira. The task was quite difficult at first but I managed to defeat Abbadon and I had to defeat my rival, Gray since he was controlled by this dark wizard.''

''I see so this is what happened during your mission to save Lucy.''

''It sure was!''

Happy replied at Mirajane with a smile on his face.

''Glad to hear that you all are safe.''

Mirajane smiled cheerfully.

''Oh Lucy.. I forgot to tell you.. Are you doing okay?''

''I'm fine now. Thanks to Natsu's help!''

''Good to hear! There's something I need to tell you.''

''What is it, Mira?''

''Well the thing is.. I have to whisper this at you so no one in the guild can hear us..''

''If it's a secret then just whisper it. I'm good at keeping secrets.''

((''When I was wiping the glasses, I saw Natsu right in front of me and he wanted to tell me something. He needed advice on how to confess you, Lucy..''))

''Really?!''

((''Ssshhhhh! Don't let other people hear us.. It's not just that. I think he wanted to go out with you but he thought you would never accept his feelings to you. Do you remember going to the river with Natsu and Happy?''))

((''Yes I still remember going there. I don't remember him confessing me.. Wait! I do remember but I'm too confused by his feelings though.. What should I do, Mira?''))

Lucy felt nervous.

((''Don't worry too much about it Lucy.. That naturally happens to everyone. You don't have to be afraid..''))

((''But how am I suppose to confess him back?''))

((''Say it with your own heart. Overcome your fear and say it to Natsu before someone else takes you.. You will never know!''))

Mirajane smiled.

((Okay.. I guess I'll try..))

''Good luck, Lucy!''

''Okay I'll do my best.''

Lucy smiled at Mira.

When she finished her conversation with Mirajane, Lucy began to search Natsu in the guild.

''I wonder where is he?''

''Who are you looking for, Lu-chan?''

''Oh Levy! It's you! Well you see... I'm trying to search for Natsu. I really need to talk to him about something..''

''What's it about?''

''It's about... Uhh... I can't explain the details but I can whisper it to you.''

''Okay!''

((''So what's the secret about, Lucy?''))

((''The secret is Natsu wanted to confess me and he thought I would never accept his feelings..''))

((''This must be a Love Confession. Don't be afraid on what he says to you. He's your friend after all. You known him for a long time, right?''))

((''I guess that's true.. I bet he really likes me..''))

((''Of course he does! Didn't mean to interrupt you but I think Natsu's over there.''))

Levy showed the direction to where Natsu is.

((''Thanks Levy. I better go to him now..''))

((''Good Luck, Lucy!''))

((''Okay..''))

''Excuse me.. Can I borrow you for a moment, please?''

Lucy asked Natsu.

''Okay. If that's the case, then I'll follow you outside and talk about it.''

The two went out of the guild to communicate about the secret Natsu's been hiding from Lucy.

''Do you really like me? I heard you were having this conversation with Mira and she told me that secret to me.''

''Well that... Yeah that was a few weeks ago before you were captured by that dark wizard, Abbadon.''

''Tell me why do you like me, Natsu?''

''Because you're my friend. I have no reason to fight you like I fought with Gray the other time. You were in danger so I'd risked my life to protect you, Luce. If I weren't to save you, the pain inside you will get even worse!''

''I see.. I think that's why you carried me inside this carriage. You were mentally having motion sickness at that time when you were inside that vehicle.''

''Yeahh.. It was the worse ride ever.. If I were to go inside another vehicle again.. I will be really S.I.C.K.''

''That explains it.. Now I know what really happened when I was controlled and I'm still not sure about the feelings you were trying to confess me..''

''Confess? How do you know I was trying to confess you?''

''Well, Mirajane told me that in secret. She didn't want you to hear the conversation I was having.''

''I wanted to confess you but somebody's not letting me do that.''

''And who is that person not letting you do such a thing?''

''I'm not sure about this person.. She keeps stalking me but I couldn't even accept her feelings at all. She goes around the guild everyday trying to look for me. That girl..''

The mysterious-looking girl was watching those two having their conversation.

''Who is that girl? I don't want her to be with Natsu!''

She cracks the wall with her own bare hands with jealousy.

''What kind of person does that? Who is that girl anyway?''

''I don't know.. It's better for you to find that girl, Lucy.''

''Ehh... Why me?''

''Well you're quite a good thinker so it's best for you to find her. I tried looking for her many times but she keeps hiding. She's too fast!''

''How can I keep up with her speed?''

''Well just try not to lose her because I want to know why this girl is so fond of me like she really loves me. This girl cannot be Lisanna because she told me that she's being friendly with you, Lucy. She promised you to look after me.''

''How friendly of her! The mysterious looking girl.. I think I better search for her now, Natsu. Once I find her, I'm going to tell her what is really going on. I can't let her hide her own secrets without letting me know about this..''

''Okay. See you later, Lucy.''

''Later, Natsu! I think this girl might be envious of me. She wants to confess it to him instead of me. What's wrong with that girl? Why is she trying to prevent us from doing this?''

((''I'm kind of bothered by this girl's attitude..))

Lucy searched for her in every place she goes. She checked every place but she was nowhere to be found.

''Where is that girl? Where is her hiding place?''

The mysterious girl peeked at the wall.

''It's that blonde-haired girl again.. I can't believe she's taking him away from me.. I will not let her do that!''

The girl disappeared with her teleportation. She's fast at teleporting.

''Doing this is giving me a headache.. I can't go on like this..''

Lucy panted with exhaustion.

''What are you doing here, blonde-haired girl?''

The girl suddenly appears in front of her.

''Yeah and what are you doing here?''

''I don't want you to take Natsu away from me. Is that clear?!''

''What? I told you we're not a pairing for god sake!''

Lucy shakes both of her hands.

''I can tell by your conversation with Natsu.''

''You shouldn't eavesdrop other people's conversations. So you're the girl Natsu's been talking about.''

''Yes I am the mysterious girl.''

''Who are you? Why are you preventing us from doing this?''

''I am Sayoko. The reason why I am preventing you from doing this it's because I'm really passionate about this guy you were conversing with..''

Sayoko blushed.

''You really like him, don't you?''

''Yes.. I don't want you to confess him!''

''Why? What's wrong with that?!''

''Fine.. If you want to confess him, you have to go through me first! Whoever wins gets him. Heh Heh!''

''Grr! That girl!''

Lucy felt infuriated by that look on Sayoko's face.

''You're a Japanese girl, right?''

''Yes I am!''

''What are you doing here in Magnolia?''

''I'm here to distract all of you!''

''That doesn't sound like a good answer to me..''

''You're a Celestial Spirit Wizard. Am I right, Lucy Heartfilia?''

''How come you know that I am a Celestial Spirit Wizard?''

''There are rumours spreading around the whole city of Magnolia about this guild called Fairy Tail. I heard somebody talking about you.''

''It's not good to eavesdrop other people's conversations! You should at least keep quiet about it. Don't even try to get info from them. You'd found me and I know that. You don't have magic powers at all. You're just an ordinary girl.''

Lucy smirked.

''Says who! So what if I don't have any magical powers like you do. I'm good with physical fighting.''

Sayoko grinned.

''That I can't handle..''

Lucy replied.

''You can't handle me? You have to be better than that!''

Sayoko punches but Lucy dodged her attack.

''I can only kick you. That is my only physical attack move.''

''Awww.. That's too bad. You have to do better than that!''

The girl starts kicking her. Lucy got hit by the attack.

''What's happening? I can't move at all...''

Lucy was hit to the ground. She was unable to move herself.

''I have to get stronger..!''

Lucy got up and started punching her on the face.

''How come you know how to punch? I thought you said you couldn't handle physical fighting at all.''

((''Let me handle this everyone. I can still keep on trying!''))

Lucy tried to stand up but she couldn't move.

((''This is bad.. Really bad.. I can't even move my own legs at all... How can I possibly move in this bad condition I'm having.''))

''Too bad.. You lose blondey!''

''Don't call me that weird name!''

Lucy shouted angrily.

Sayoko escaped from the battle they were facing.

''Next time I'm going to get you for sure, Lucy!''


	12. Chapter 12: Double Trouble

Lucy was no match for Sayoko's physical attack moves. She couldn't even move her own body. She slowly closed her eyes after being attacked by Sayoko. Few minutes later, Levy saw Lucy lying on the ground after buying the groceries.

''What's Lucy doing on the ground? Is she alright?''

''We can't just leave her lying on the ground like that. We need to do something to save her.''

Jet replied.

Jet and Droy helped to lift Lucy up from the ground. When Lucy was sleeping, she dreamt of something very dangerous.

((What am I... doing here?))

Something began to strike at Lucy. She looked at the sharp object. It felt like it was piercing through her chest. So much blood was dripping from her hand 'til the bottom. Her heart stopped beating when the object was striking at her. She felt like she was suffering in the dream but it did not happen for real.

''Lucy! Lucy! Lucy! Wake up!''

Lucy rolled on the side of the bed when she was suffering. She slowly opened her eyes.

''Oh it's you Levy!''

''What were you dreaming about, Lucy?''

''I've never experienced this kind of nightmare before. I felt like I was being pierced by this sharp object when I was in this dream. I had a really hard time when I was dreaming.''

Lucy felt worried about the nightmare she was having.

''Are you okay?''

''I'm fine... It's just that this dream is causing me to suffer. Luckily it didn't happen for real.''

''I think this person cast a spell inside your body after you were fighting with her.''

''You really know that she's a girl?''

''I can tell by the poisoning. If it's going to continue to swell inside your body, the pain's going to get worse. This is really bad.''

''Is this... really... Happening for real?!''

''This is serious, Lucy. I think we have to find a way to cure this pain. I don't think you're fit enough to fight this person. This person's not suitable. I don't think your Celestial Spirits will be enough to defeat her. What is this girl's name?''

''Sayoko.''

''This girl is really dangerous. You need somebody to help you defeat this Sayoko.''

''I'm too weak to even speak right now, Levy... I can't even move right now.''

''I hope you'll be fine. I don't want to lose you, Lucy. Have some rest. Don't move an inch.''

Levy went out of the medical room to get some help from her friends in the guild. She checked every person but no one was able to help her. She told Mirajane about Lucy being hurt by an eccentric illness.

''This is really bad, Levy.''

''I guess I have to wait for some person that can really help us solve this problem.''

Levy waited for this person to arrive.

((''I really need somebody to help save Lucy's life. I cannot let her die like this!''))

She waited for a very long time for this person to come.

''What seems to be bothering you, Levy?''

''Oh hey Natsu! Have you heard the news?''

''The news? About what?''

''Well, you see... Lucy is suffering from this pain that the poisoning went inside her body.''

''This is worse than I expected from you, Levy.''

''What are you going to do to solve this problem? Aren't you going to save her? She's your friend, right?''

''Of course! I need to save Lucy from being hurt. I cannot let her die like this!''

''Do what you must because I don't want her to die too. She's suffering from this pain as well. Make sure you find this girl. I don't think Lucy will be able to tell you the rest since she's not feeling so good right now.''

''Got it, Levy. Well, I better go with Happy to help search for this girl who's making Lucy suffer. Let's go Happy!''

''Yeah!''

The both of them when out of the guild to search for the girl. Those two were not sure about this girl's name.

''Who is this girl by the way?''

''Don't tell me! Because I have... No clue!''

''How come you're not like Charle? She's the one who can sense anything on her path but you can't do the same like her.''

''Charle.. I remember talking about that in Edolas about me not sensing anything. She told me that it's okay because I'm fine the way I am. There's no way I'm going to change myself.''

''Well, that's good because you're fine the way you are, Happy!''

Natsu grinned.

''Of course! About that girl.. We still have to search for her, right? Don't lose your concentration on other things. Focus on the main objective!''

''Got it.''

There were still searching for this girl in every place they go but they did not seem to find her anywhere. It seems like that this girl was nowhere to be found. It's a girl who was hard to find.

''We searched everywhere for that girl but she keeps hiding!''

''I wonder why this girl keeps hiding from us! Please reveal yourself!''

That girl was not responding to their own voices.

''When is that girl going to respond?!''

''Stay come, Natsu! I'm sure she'll come out sooner or later. Relax!''

Few hours later, the girl came out from the distance. Those two realized that this girl was the one who stalked Natsu. They could hardly see this girl with their own eyes. They were searching for this girl many times until they found her after a long while.

''What are you doing here? I know you were the person who stalked me. Am I correct?''

''Yes I am. I was the one who was watching you all the time. My name is Sayoko. You can't underestimate my fighting skills. You're good with fighting too. I heard about you from those people in Magnolia.''

''I understand that but... What did you do to Lucy?! She's my own friend. You cannot do something like that to her!''

''That's not going to make me change your mind just because she's your friend. I am interested about you, Natsu Dragneel.''

''What are you so interested about me?''

''You're fighting skills are superior. I have always been watching you in every mission when you were with your friends in Fairy Tail.''

''I'm not going to give up on you! You're going to pay for this!''

The flames in Natsu's fist lit up. Seems like he is really fired up in this fight. Well, he was always been fired up every single battle. No one can underestimate him either with his superior flame attacks. Even though he was been knocked to the ground by his own rivals he never gave up until he already defeated them. This time he has to face Sayoko in order to save Lucy's life. Instead of Erza being poisoned it's Lucy's turn to get poisoned. Natsu has to be able to defeat Sayoko and get something to revive her.

They began to fight in battle. Whether Natsu or Sayoko wins this fight we have to find out when those two finish this fight.

''Fire Dragon Iron Fist!''

''You think that's going to work on me? I can do better than that!''

Sayoko kicked Natsu on the face.

''Hmph. We'll see about that. Fire Dragon Dazzling Blaze!''

''You seem quite strong! That's why people call you Salamander. I hope you'll be able to defeat me since no one underestimates you.''

Sayoko made an evil stare at him. Natsu felt really angry about this girl. He was not used to this girl's attacks since he has not experienced this kind of attack moves before.

''Elbow Punch!''

Sayoko punches Natsu with her elbow again.

''This attack's way too simple. How come you're not a wizard? You call yourself a wizard! You're actually not one because I do not see any magic power inside you.''

''How come you know that?!''

Sayoko in surprise.

''Inside your body I don't think there's any magic power. You do not even know the basics of magic. You do not have any symbol. You don't even join a guild, for god sake!''

''Who cares if I don't! At least I can still fight even though you're a wizard!''

''I'm not just a wizard. I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer! I'm the son of Igneel!''

''If you do not listen to what I say, you're going to be really sorry because I'm going to have to defeat you even if I don't have any magic powers.''

''I won't give up on you either! I will stand up. I won't back down!''

Natsu kept fighting Sayoko with his own flame attacks. It still didn't work but he kept on trying to defeat this fighting type girl.

''Fire Dragon Sword Horn!''

Natsu ignites his entire body on fire in order to ram into his opponent at full speed, and then launch them into high air with his large horn of fire.

''Such strong magic even I can't do that. What's the point fighting me? I don't even have the strength to even defeat you. Let's just stop here.''

''But wait! How about Lucy? Why did you hurt her? There's poison inside her it's swelling inside her body. We can't just end the fight like this. I want to save Lucy!''

''You like her, don't you? I've been watching you having a conversation with Lucy about Love Confession.''

''SERIOUSLY?! You shouldn't eavesdrop like that! You cannot disturb other peoples' conversation!''

Natsu kicked Sayoko rock hard.

''What did you do that for? I wasn't doing anything!''

''Yes you were! You wanted to be with me instead of being with Lucy! What's wrong with you? Why do you need me so badly?''

''Well you see I... care for you.''

''That's not going to even work on me. I do care about Lucy. It's just that I wanted to confess her but it's not going to work with you distracting us from doing this!''

''But I like you!''

''Nope not going to work. You're my rival. I can't have you by my side, Sayoko.''

''You're being so unfair on me!''

Sayoko kicked Natsu back but then the attack missed.

''No. You're the one who's being unfair on me! You're hurting somebody I have known few years ago when we met at Hargeon. Lucy wanted to be a Fairy Tail wizard herself. I can tell by her expression about this guild. As long as she is in the guild, she's not alone. She has a new family to look after her to replace Lucy's parents which both passed away.''

''I don't get you. Why do you always go for a mission with her? That's so unfair of you! I can't let you have her! There's no way you're getting Lucy.''

''I don't care what you say to me! I want you to stop thinking about me and do other things for a change. You can't be a wizard just because you do not have any magic within you. You must be able to fight when you are a wizard like you're fighting with me.''

''I can't bare those words. Those words are too strong for me to handle. It's too hard for me to fight you and Lucy. That's why I did a poisoning on Lucy to make her lose on the battle before I fought with you.''

''That's not good. You shouldn't do that! You're the one who's going to lose the fight with Lucy. She's the one who always think she's the strongest Celestial Spirit Wizard. Although it may seem quite strange of her saying that.''

''She's such a off!''

''Don't say that! Get out of my way because I really need to stop this from happening.''

''Fine I give up.. No point fighting with you. I'm not even a wizard at all. I'll just help you save Lucy's life. You wanted to save Lucy, right? Just give this to her and she'll be better soon.''

''Good. You finally got over being evil. I have to go back to the guild now. It's an emergency since Lucy's in trouble.''

''I hope Lucy's safe..''

Happy seems to be worried about his own friend. They kept rushing in very place until they came back to the guild; Fairy Tail. They went inside the medical room to check whether Lucy's okay or not.

''Lucy! You doing okay?!''

''Lucy!''

Happy shouted.

'' ((Hey guys.. I'm still not feeling too good right now. Did you manage to find that girl, Sayoko?))''

''Yes, we were able to find her but she gave up the fight since she's not really a wizard at all.''

'' ((That's good. Could you help me out making myself better?))''

''I got this to heal you from this worst condition. Make sure you feel much better after you take this.''

'' ((Right.))''

Lucy took the medication from Natsu's hands and she drank it.

'' ((After drinking this... I'll just wait until I feel better, Natsu. It's going to take a while for me for this healing process to work. I know about this medicine. I've read about it in the library. I was doing a bit of research about this.))''

''Be patient, Natshu. I think she'll be better soon.''

''Guess I have to wait then.''

Happy and Natsu went out of the medical room so that they would not bother the young blond-haired girl. This doesn't sound good for Lucy Heartfilia. I am sure they will get her back from the darkness she's facing. When Lucy was sleeping, she was dreaming of something bright. Before the medication process, very dim right in front of her own eyes. Too many dark wizards invaded her own life. Making her suffocate from this nightmare. After the medication was taken, the bright sunshine appeared in front of her is slowly appearing right before her eyes. She thought about on what she did in the guild recently. Always thinking about Natsu Dragneel; her best friend. She was still uncertain with his love confession to her. She was still closing her eyes at dreamt of an aurora other than the sunlight. She turned out to be with Natsu Dragneel watching the aurora together while Happy keeps on teasing the blonde haired girl all the time. She was always frustrated with jokes but she relaxed as she sees the wavy coloured sky. Happy wanted to tease so more but he calmed himself to watch the wavy sky with a natural light display. This means Lucy is still relaxing in her dream. The poisoning is slowly disappearing from her body system. I hope she will be able to restore back her normal self again. It was a very deep slumber for her about being romantic with Natsu Dragneel but it won't happen just yet. There were a few disturbances by foes' of Salamander. Firstly, was this dark wizard Abbadon who made Lucy under control by him. Secondly, was this girl Sayoko who wasn't really a wizard at all.

''Honestly, did Natsu really have to fight this wizard? She's not even a wizard at all!''

She taught in her mind.

Levy went inside the medication room to check whether she's doing okay or not.

''I hope she will be able to wake up soon. She's taking rather too long in the medication room.''

Levy was quite impatient inside the room while all of a sudden Gajeel bumped in inside the room. A sudden ''Shooby Do Bop'' went inside the room.

''Gajeel! Don't you see somebody's trying to sleep in here. Ssshhh..''

''Sorry to bother you. I was only having fun with you Levy, gihee!''

''I wasn't expecting a guy in here..''

She sweat dropped at the Iron Dragon Slayer; Gajeel Redfox.

''I guess I have to make some more business with the other people outside. Sorry to interrupt you. I have to make a move. Bye Levy, gihee!''

Gajeel rushed out of the room.

''It's always the word; ''Gihee''. He ends it every time he talks with people in the guild. People are like that naturally to girls like me. He really does like me. Well, let's not talk about that. Think of something else. Oh should I get Wendy to come here to restore herself again?''

Somebody knocks on the door with a soft voice.

''Excuse me, did somebody called me?''

Levy opened the door and found out it was the simply adoring girl; Wendy Marvell right in front of her.

''Wendy, I have one favour to ask you.''

''What is it, Levy-san?''

She whispers into Wendy's ear to give advice for Lucy Heartfilia by using her healing magic. The young girl accepts the request from Levy and started to use her healing magic slowly on her body.

''The poisoning seems to be fading away after the first attempt I've made. It's working. Just wait until it fades away fully, Levy-san.''

''Alright I will be waiting by the corner of this room reading my favourite book I found in the library.''

''That's good. Do that while you're waiting okay?''

She smiled cheerfully.

Few minutes later, the poisoning already wore off from her body.

''Lucy-san? Are you doing okay right now?''

Lucy managed to open her eyes and saw a young blue haired girl.

''Wendy? I'm doing okay now. Thanks for reviving me from the poisoning. I couldn't have done it without you.''

The Celestial Spirit Wizard smiled at the Sky Dragon Slayer.

''It is my duty to protect this guild from being destroyed. I am happy to help anybody!''

''You seem very nice to other people. That's very kind of you to do so. Everyone likes you here, you know!''

''They certainly do! They really care about me as The Simply Adoring Girl in this guild here.''

She smiled back at her.

''Aren't you going to see Natsu-san? I was talking with him about you. I think he really likes you, Lucy-san..''

''Oh he does..''

((Just calm down. It's going to be alright with him. I'll give it a try just one chance will change my life.))

''Levy's not in the corner of the room. Probably she's outside of the guild or something?''

''I bet she is outside!''

They both went outside to see Natsu in the guild.

''Wendy, don't you know where Natsu and Happy really is?''

''They're just right over there.''

She shows the direction to them.

''Thanks for telling me, Wendy!''

''Pleasure to help you, Lucy-san!''

She replied back at her.

''Natsu..?''

Lucy patted her back.

''Oh hey Lucy. Is there something you want to tell me.''

''You see.. I...''

''I..''

''Lo..''

''Sssshh! Keep it shut, cat!''

''Come on just tell me. Don't just lag when you talk, Lucy!''

''I love you..!''

Happy was surprised to hear this happening. Natsu realized that she loved him back. Salamander is uncertain about it but he accepted it as a compliment to her. He smiled at her and started to hug her at her behind.

''It's beginning to sound mushy for those two together. Hehehe.''

Happy gets the camera and starts clicking the flash button and ran off with one photo dropped on the floor.

When those two let go of each other calmly, they saw a photo lying on the floor. The blonde haired girl picked it up. She apprehended that it might be Happy. The one who always teases Lucy Heartfilia most of the time when there is no serious fights going on.

''Those two really be aware of each other! They loveeee each other. I'm going to tell Mirajane to publish this in the magazine.''

Happy impertinently laughed at Mirajane.

''What's so funny, Happy?''

She said in a soft voice.

''It's because I wanted to show this to you.''

Happy gave the photo to Mirajane.

''Oh it's those two! Did they really confess to each other for real?''

''I'm sure they did.''

''Well I'm not sure this is safe to post this on the magazine. I'm not too sure whether they love each other or not.''

''But..''

''No buts, Happy. Don't even try. The models are only for the Sorcerers Magazine. Every year, we take photos of the best Fairy Tail members in the guild.''

''Sorry for telling you this. I was only trying to let you know about those two, Mira..''

''It's okay! I'm sure you'll be able to find somebody to love, Happy. How come you're not with Charle most of the time?''

''It's because I'm not too sure on Charle. I'm scared she might reject as a lover.''

''Don't feel that way. I'm sure she will be with you in the future time.''

''Thanks for the advice, Mirajane..''

Happy smiled calmly at Mirajane.

Mirajane smiled at him back.

Lisanna saw what was really happening to those two.

She felt kind of envious but she still wants Lucy to look after Natsu for her since it's her to turn to look after him. Lucy felt kind of crept out by this before they both confess to each other. Those two went out together outside the guild.

''Better not disturb those two love birds!''

She willingly smiled optimistically.

She seldomly sees Natsu Dragneel since she wants to find somebody to love in the future. She walked away from them to make sure Lucy is alright with Natsu; her childhood friend. Happy also went out with them just to keep them company. I wonder what will happen if they get along well with each other on their first date. Everyone in the guild seems to be watching those two together.

''I wonder if they will be able to make a pairing. Natsu and Lucy!''

Says somebody in the guild whose always been watching on them in the guild. He was quite curious about them talking to each other about this love confession.

''I bet Mirajane knows about those two.''

Max assumed.

Max Alors was wondering what those two were up to something quite insubstantial.

''Wendy, I wonder why those two are in love with each other.''

Erza alleged at the Sky Dragon Slayer.

''It's because Natsu-san says it's best with Lucy since they both have the same personalities with each other. Happy The Blue Exceed agrees on this pairing too.''

''They must be really hanging out with each other then.''

She smirked with pride.

''I wonder if they'll be able to marry each other and have children for themselves!''

Wendy smiled cheerfully.

''I agree with this pairing. I think I'm going to really like them together. I'm just his childhood friend like Gray, Mirajane, Lisanna, Elfman, Jellal Fernandes (was my childhood friend before but he's in prison.)''

''How were you doing with Jellal back then?''

Wendy asked.

''I got along with him ever since I was still quite young before the Tower of Heaven got built. So many people were enslaved by dark wizards. Getting hit by the whip to do the building as a compulsive job for them. It was a very sad past when Jellal was controlled by Zeref's magic power. It's quite a sad past before I joined Fairy Tail which lead me to happiness.''

''That was a really sad past indeed, Erza-san.. You still have your friends in Fairy Tail. Aren't you going to marry anybody in the future?''

Erza blushed with embarrassment in front of the blue haired girl.

''I'm not too sure on that.. Could you not talk about this, Wendy?''

''Alright if you say so, Erza-san!''

''Good to be able to chat with you, Wendy.''

She smiled at her.

''Good to chat with you too! I love talking to people in the guild. I am always busy with Charle. Always chatting with my own Exceed as a Dragon Slayer of the guild.''

''I think I have to let you go now. You can chat with me whenever you have any troubles or something in particular.''

''Bye!''

Wendy waved cheerfully at the scarlet-haired girl.

''Bye, Wendy.''

The blue-haired girl ran to Charle to talk to her. Charle smiled at Wendy to have a busy conversation.

''Hey Erza, don't you know where's my rival friend up to?''

''They went on a date with each other.''

''You got to be kidding me! Natsu? Lucy? Together?''

''I know it sounds insane but she had to say it out because she wanted to love him back as a lover.''

''This is getting out of the ordinary.''

Gajeel replied on what Gray and Erza were talking about.

''Gajeel, you too?''

Gray reacted in front of the Iron Dragon Slayer.

''I heard about it too. I bet they would start loving each other until they're really grown up as adults.''

The other guild members were saying it together.

''I think this might be getting true.''

Mirajane says in a soft voice to them.

''What has gone into those two?! I thought they were just friends in the guild.''

Gray shouted at the top of his voice.

Juvia kept watching her Gray-sama talking about Natsu and Lucy.

''It's time to confess to him like Lucy. I want to say that I love Gray-sama!''

Her heart starts beating really fast and shakes her body. Full of Love Affection to Gray Fullbuster. Juvia wants to do the same with Gray.

''I wonder if he faces me or not. If it's a yes, that is Love! Ohhhhh!''

Trying to imagine with her and Gray-sama on a date. The imagination came up on her mind.

''Juvia-nee..''

''Gray-sama!''

She smiled cheerfully at him.

She thinks of him going out together on a date. She gets something very nice for her Gray-sama.

''Oh Juvia how can I ever repay you?''

''No free of charge. It's just a gift for you, Gray-sama..!''

She shakes her body and smiled with embarrassment.

Gray loved the gift and kept in his pocket. He gives out a small jewellery box and opens it. Here comes the ring!

''Will you marry me, Juvia?''

''I certainly will marry you, my Gray-sama!''

She blushed really hard and starts twirling around with love hearts coming out of her. Doki Doki Doki!

Few hours later, in the dream she began to marry Gray Fullbuster. Juvia imagines herself in a wedding dress and Gray wearing a tuxedo with each other together as one; Unison Raid in the wedding ceremony.

''Juvia! Juvia! Wake up!''

Erza was shaking Juvia but she won't stop dreaming about Gray-sama. All the time, she has always been with this Gray on her mind. She thinks that he is a very handsome man for her. Juvia snapped out of the dream and finally woke up from it.

''Dreamt of Gray-sama and I with marriage!''

Juvia shouted in front of the guild members.

''Don't shout too loud!''

Wendy covered her ears worriedly.

Charle was a little curious about this Juvia thinking of her love in the future.

''Juvia, what were you thinking about? Why do you keep shaking?!''

She was knocked for six by Juvia's love craziness for Gray Fullbuster.

''Could you concentrate in the guild? Sometimes you need to really be serious on the missions.''

''I am very serious in fights but not with my Gray-sama! I really want to tell him that I love him like Natsu and Lucy! I want this pairing to work.''

Juvia says in her French accent.

''Have it your way then. Hmph..!''

''That white exceed is really stubborn sometimes..''

Juvia puffed her cheeks.

''I bet you want Gray as your lover, Juvia!''

Mirajane touched her cheeks cheerfully.

''Juvia-san really wants her Gray-sama very much..''

Wendy smiled a bit.

''Without doubt, I really want this person to be my man for my future when I grow much older than now. I'm still too young to marry. I need some lover to be with me. I'm already prepared to love somebody. I broke up with Bora since I made everybody say bad things about me when it rains all the time. Drip Drip Drop..''

''No wonder you want him very much. He's suited for you, Water Mage; Juvia Loxar.''

Mirajane answered back at Juvia.

''Want to give a love confession a try?''

Wendy asked cheerfully at her.

''Eh, Juvia not too sure about this love confession with him. I want to do this on my own when he's free from fighting. I will come out of the pole and ask him to talk with me as lover to him.''

''Gray and Juvia together!''

Happy teased about love.

''Oh how did Happy get in here?''

Mirajane wonders what Happy's doing.

''I thought you were Natsu-san and Lucy-san..''

Wendy told the blue exceed about them.

''I think its best not to disturb their date together. It's beginning to sound true with this pairing Natsu and Lucy!''

''Oh my goodness! They finally loved each other.''

Mirajane smiled cheerfully at this pairing. Wendy did the same with Mirajane. She also agrees with this pairing they made up for themselves. This is not really made up. It's getting true for those people being together as one. Happy winked at the wood sign he made.

''Natsu and Lucy forever together!''

''Oh she.. She went out with Natsu Dragneel on a date.''

''I heard they were kissing each other on the lips during the date before I came back to the guild with everyone!''

Says Happy cheerfully.

Everyone in the guild agreed on this pairing because they seem to have the same personality except they are rolling in a different way. Lisanna kept fan-girling on the pairing for herself and her man in the future. She still wants to be Mirajane and Elfman for now. She is always with her siblings most of the time chatting with her as a sister to them. She will only find somebody special to her when she finds out that person.


	13. Chapter 13: Rendezvous

When Natsu and Lucy were going out together, they were going to different places buying gifts for the friends together.

''I wonder what are you writing for Valentine's Day, Natsu?''

''That's secret, Lucy..! You have to find out all about it soon enough.''

He smirked.

''Alright. I will make sure to keep myself patient.''

((With you, of course..))

She winked behind closed doors.

Those two lovers are getting along with each other. After they wrote for Valentine's Day, they went eating at the food court. There were many people out there. It was too crowded but Natsu lift her up to their seating place before when they first met each other. They were all talking about it before Lucy knew about the guild; Fairy Tail a lot.

''Is there anything you like to tell me, Natsu?''

''Well it's just that.. It's good to be hanging out with you, my Lucy!''

Lucy smiled at him back.

''It's good to be hanging out with you too, Natsu.''

She smiled tamely. She started to really get along with Salamander.

''Why don't you try eating at the other end of this one string of spaghetti, Luce?''

''Alright. You sure you're really up for this?''

''I'm really prepared for this! Let's give it a try!''

''He's fired up as always..''

She worriedly smiled at Salamander.

They both started eating the spaghetti until they finally kissed each other in front of public. A lot of people went near them. Some were copying them. People sweat dropped at those two lovers; Natsu and Lucy because they should not do this in public. They should be doing it privately.

''Uhh.. Why are there many people right in front of us, Natsu?''

Lucy began to feel ditzy about those people in front of her.

The waitress put them in a private room where they can eat. It's a special room with no crowded people laughing and sharing their topics with each other.

''Thank goodness.. I thought I was going to die for a millisecond out there.''

''It's alright, Luce. They're just a bunch of cowards trying to go near you.''

''I'm not too sure on the cowards part, Natsu..''

Lucy sweat dropped.

Surreptitiously, they've been always with each other every day until they came back to the guild. Finally, Happy finds Natsu with Lucy most of the time talking with her as lover to him.

''Natshu's getting along with Lushy!''

Happy flies around the guild to see what they were up to.

''I think they're really in love with each other.''

Gray assumed.

Erza understood the pairing situation they were always talking about around the guild. Pantherlily always fighting with Erza Scarlet to challenge to see whether who's the strongest in this fight between them.

''You seem to be improving in your fights, Erza.''

Pantherlily smirked.

''I am an S-Class Wizard that's why I decided to accept challenges to anybody. Don't underestimate me as an S-Class Wizard. I'll surely knock you down, Lily.''

Erza smirked back at Pantherlily.

''Hope my cat will be able to defeat you! He's the best pet cat in fighting, gihee!''

Gajeel complimented at Lily; his Exceed partner.

''I won't have to give up on him either. I just love accepting fights with people!''

Erza shouted at Gajeel Redfox.

''She seems to be quite scary and has a soft side with her too. Always making herself funny sometimes.''

Lily replied to Gajeel; his Iron Dragon Slayer partner.

''That's true. Why don't you fight with Natsu's pet cat, Happy?''

''I won't think that will be safe for this blue cat. He's not good with fighting but he's only good at flying and helping others.''

''Okay. Say whatever you want, Lily. Gihee!''

''Gihee as always..''

Charle said to Gajeel's giheeing.

''I wonder how's everybody doing in the guild. I've been dating Natsu most of the time until I came back here.''

''I think you two should marry each other in the future.''

Said Max Alors.

''It will happennn for those twoo in the futureee!''

Happy taunted at Natsu and Lucy together.

''That's crazy! Don't even try to pull somebody's leg.''

''Or am I?''

Happy winked and started laughing.

''Calm down, Luce. There's no need to get so worked up by it.''

''Happy will keep on mocking me for the rest of my life..''

Lucy sighed.

''That's how it is.''

Natsu smiled tamely at the blonde-haired girl.

Lucy at first was not really okay with him. Later on, she got used to him and accepted Romance for her and him.

''How's your love doing, Natsu?''

''She's getting along fine with me though she may be quite stubborn for a girl like her. She's always been cheerful a lot with me when I am really tame with her.''

''That's good! I hope you two will be together forever as lovers.''

Mirajane smiled tamely.

''Alright, Mira. I guess I will be fighting with Gray again.''

''Hey Gray! Want a piece of me?''

''Oh yeah! I'm going to defeat you in this physical fighting.''

They both start to fight again. Lucy and Juvia were watching those two behind the wood sign that said; ''Natsu and Lucy''.

''It's not fair! How come Gray-sama rejected my relationship request as a lover!''

Juvia cried sadly.

''Don't you break the wood sign!''

Lucy was kicked in the teeth about Juvia cracking the wood sign a bit.

''It's alright. It's just a scratch on this wood. It's not really working since this wood sign is unbreakable. This means the pairing will never break apart.''

''I wish Gray and I will be lovers!''

Juvia sparkled her eyes with excitement. She is really excited about asking Gray Fullbuster again. He kept ignoring her. Too busy with fighting with the other people in the guild.

''Why don't you try confessing to him, Juvia?''

''I will give it my best for love to him.''

''Stay calm and you'll be alright.''

''Okay if it's true then Gray and I are Lovers!''

Juvia shakes her hips again.

''Juvia's always crazy about her boyfriend, Gray.''

Erza whispered to Lucy's ear.

''Obviously.. That's her alright.''

''What were you doing with Natsu?''

''We were just hanging out with each other for Valentine's Day this February.''

''You have a Valentine, Lucy?''

''Yes I do. That happens to be Natsu Dragneel.''

She blushed calmly.

''I knew it will be him. Definitely!''

Erza smirked and crosses her arms.

''I'm just feeling a little too tame on him since he's the right person to be with instead of Gray Fullbuster.''

''I think Natshu is way better with Lushy Heartfilia!''

Happy shouted at Lucy and Erza.

Lucy became speechless about this pairing and felt tame about it most of the time. She puts her arms at the back gripping her own hands walking. Smiling to herself... Happy flew with Lucy calmingly.

Erza smiled at Lucy because she really found the man she wanted in her dreams. She had to find it so that in the future she will marry Natsu.

''Had my share of fish, Charles!''

Happy was amused by his own pairing. ''Happy X Charle''.

Charle was a little bit annoyed by Happy but she's okay with him now like Lucy Heartfilia. They got along well with each other in Edolas.

''I think it's best for Happy and Charle to be together.''

Lily talked in front of Happy's own pairing wood sign.

''I'm getting a bit embarrassed about this sign..''

Charle was taken aback by this sign in front of her.

''Just leave it as is, Charle..''

Happy replied tamely to Charle.

''Alright, Happy..''

Before this, Charle used to call Happy ''he-cat''. In Edolas after Happy protected Charle from any harm from Nady and Nichiya. Charle at last entitled his real name; ''Happy..''. It might be a possibility that they would be together in the future. Mirajane was still too undefined about this pairing next to ''Natsu and Lucy'' with a heart at the end. That is what Happy made for those two lovebirds.

Happy won't be teasing those two anymore because Mirajane was talking to Charle about Happy. Charle might be together with Happy tamely like Natsu and Lucy. That is why there are two signs in the private room where nobody is able to use this room except the lovers can come in this room.

The room has a barrier that Freed Justine made for this room door. If somebody tries to creep in this room, they will end up falling down on the ground. It's not going to work. Levy is not allowed to decode the room for the strangers. It's too private for them to go in.

By the way, Happy was walking to see how Charle's doing.

''I hope Charle will be able to reply back. I bet she has some secret she was beating right behind back...''

''Mirajane..''

''Yes Charle? Anything you want me to tell about?''

''It's a long story..''

''I'm okay with long stories. Just say it out!''

''You see.. 7 years ago I met this blue he-cat. I am extremely with tom-cats. I disrespect them by saying ''Humph'' at them. I preferred to stay with Wendy Marvell my partner. Forever with Wendy in the past and the present but still he's been very nice to me protecting me in Edolas back then. How can I ever repay him back for what he did to me, Mira?''

''Well.. Just try to confess to Happy and tell him how you feel.''

''Alright.. Is it going to work with me?''

''Oh of course it will! I anticipate it may perhaps work on you two.''

Mirajane beamed at the white exceed.

Charle smiled a bit at Mirajane. She leaped out of her seat. Starting to make her first attempt to start her acknowledgement to Happy. Charle looked intently at Happy eating his own fish gleefully. She was inaugurated with the look on his face.

Happy saw her blushing.

''So.. You were blushing at me. Am I correct, Charle?''

Happy smiled at the white exceed.

''I guess you're right about that, Happy..''

''What's on your mind right now? Could you tell me.''

''It's just that I wanted to... confess you!''

Charle let loose her own words to this blue exceed. Happy was fox-trotting around. It was uncanny to see the white exceed laughing a bit at Happy the blue exceed.

''I would like to confess to you too, Charle. Wuff chu very much!''

Happy readily with a wide smile on his face. He was really excited to hear this happening. Looks like this blue exceed found his own lover for himself. The wood sign was created by Charle the white exceed herself. He was full of excitement with this wood sign she created with Happy. He did a few details about this pairing wood sign that says ''Wuff Charle very much!'' puts the heart at the end of ''Happy X Charle''.

Charle secretly hugged him at his behind. Happy smiled and hugged her back.

''Aren't they just an adoring pairing?''

''Yeah I do think so with those two. A girl exceed should love a boy exceed. Pantherlily is just with Gajeel and Levy themselves meaning Lily is just a stepson to them.''

''I would say ''Happy X Charle!''

''I wonder why people keep talking about love..''

Erza replied at those people cheerleading for love.

''This is beginning to sound like a love crisis.. I wonder why people have to love all the time...''

Erza sighed at the three pairings; Natsu and Lucy, Happy X Charle and Gajeel x Levy.

''My goodness! Please don't tell me Juvia will make hers next to Gajeel x Levy.''

''Not going to happen!''

Gray shouted at Mirajane and runs away from this love situation they are on about.

Juvia was in an expression of grief since she does not have a lover at all. Gray rebuffed the request of Juvia. Let's just forget this moment for now. She will still be envisaging this flight of fancy she is always up to but it would never happen in certainty.

''Just three lovers! Enough please!''

Erza shouted at the entire guild members of this guild.

''Alright I will make sure everybody's back to their own business in this guild. I won't tolerate love in this guild but I'm fine with Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Charle, Gajeel and Levy.''

''There are 6 people who are in love with each other.''

Warren Rocko saluted at these six people.

''I guess I have to agree with those people listed on the noticeboard. (Not the mission billboard.) A board especially made for the lovers!''

Mirajane made The Lovers Board. She already nailed the bottom wood pole on the other side of the guild which had empty space.

''Good enough to fit there!''

Mirajane shouted with her cheery voice.

''What has gone into Mirajane?!''

Lucy shouted at the silver-haired girl.

''Oh my... Looks like those two are lovers. Listed it on the Lovers' Board.''

''I think Mirajane's going way too far on this..''

That is Natsu when he sees the new notice board near her side.

''My goodness I guess you finally found out about this notice board. I would call it The Lovers' Board!''

Mirajane's eyes were in full swing when she was sparkling them with glitter around the board.

''She's so funny! Good job, Mirajane!''

Happy flies around with Charle holding hands together again like they did in Edolas back then.

''How's Lucy?''

Charle replied to Natsu.

''She's really exceptional and beautiful to be with this girl. I do care for her very much often.''

''You really do love Lucy Heartfilia. You met her in Hargeon Town, don't you, Natsu?''

''Hey! That was 7 years ago when we first met. Lucy wanted to know about this guild, Fairy Tail. Bora was only making it artificial. I was the one who made it come to reality for her.''

FLASHBACK IN EPISODE 1

''You said you wanted to join the guild, right?

Natsu grinned at Lucy.

''Sure!''

Lucy smiled at Natsu while running away from those knights due to Natsu's burning. He was fighting with Bora that time before Lucy experienced the new guild for her Fairy Tail. When into many missions before meeting Gray and Erza in the anime.


	14. Chapter 14: Acrimonious Break Up

When they woke up early in the morning, they both went out of the room from the guild to have their breakfast at Hargeon Town.

''Is there some place else to eat, Lucy?''

''Let's just say we eat at that restaurant for now. This is the restaurant I have always been going to most of the time.''

''Wow! Look all the food they have here!''

''It's so yummy!

The blue exceed appeared in front of them.

''Since when did you get here, Happy?!''

Lucy and Natsu said in the same time.

''I thought you were with Charle, Happy.''

Happy felt speechless about this incident the other day when Charle did not want him anymore. He tried many times but it does not seem to work out for him and Charle.

''Hey Happy, any problem?'

''Natshu!''

He jumps up to him. Natsu hugged his partner tight. After letting go of Happy, he told the truth.

''The truth is Charle and I broke up. The sign seems to be smashed into pieces.''

''Who ever do such a thing?!''

''I don't understand why... Why does she have to dump me? Is it because I'm the right tom-cat for her?''

''I think it's because she's being too hormonal with herself. Let's just not talk about her. Let's eat, shall we?

Lucy smiled joyfully.

''Alright!''

Natsu shouted lively.

''Y-yeah..!''

They went inside this restaurant to find a place to seat for them. This time Lucy chose the seats differently in the restaurant.

''I haven't tried sitting here before!''

''Neither do I, Lucy!''

''So do I..! Natsu and Lucy together for..''

''Sssshhhh NOT SO LOUD! EVERYONE WILL LAUGH AT US.''

''Calm down.. There's no need for you to get so worked up. You're really taking it seriously!''

''Hey! Leave me alone.''

''Fine...''

''By the way, do you find this place interesting, Happy?''

Lucy asked the sorrowfully blue exceed.

''I do find this place attention-grabbing for all the customers around here...''

''That's a good answer I'd like to hear about. Don't worry too much, okay?''

Lucy pats Happy's head.

''Yes, I understand how you feel about me.''

''Here have some fish, Happy. This will make you feel much better after this.''

Natsu gave the blue exceed some fish to eat.

''Don't be too hungry.. Oh please don't cry in front of me!''

Lucy worriedly yelled at Happy.

''Okay! I will give it a try, Natshu and Lushy!''

Happy gets the fish from Natsu and begins to eat the fish bit by bit.

''These fish taste so appetizing for my meal! Thanks a lot, Natsu!''

''You're welcome! It's just a meal from the waitress. I think you should give thanks to the waitress too, Happy.''

''Thank you, waitress!''

''With pleasure, dearly blue exceed.''

Charle was looking around the restaurant with Wendy Marvell.

''Why do you have to be so rude to Happy? You know it's not good..''

''You're really stubborn as always!''

''Don't say that to me. Please! I was only trying to help.''

''I don't need any advice from anybody.''

''Don't! Don't! Don't!''

Erza yelled.

''What do you want Erza..?''

Wendy asked.

''I want you to stop fighting and tell me what the problem is. It's best we get out of here. We do not want Natsu, Lucy and Happy to have their day spoiled.''

''Alright then.''

Charle calmed down and went out of the restaurant with Wendy and Erza.

''Look, you shouldn't hurt other people like that, Charle. It's natural to love somebody. Don't fight it too much!''

''But.. I'm not worth it with ''Love'' like Natsu and Lucy. Why did I have to make the sign anyway.''

Charle kicks the sign and crushes it.

''This doesn't sound too good...''

Wendy began to worry about her partner, Charle.

''I have to make an end to this destruction!''

Erza changed her armour. When Charle stared at her armour, she began to ran away from them with angry tears in her eyes.

''Come back, Charles!''

Wendy shouted.

''It's beginning to sound awful with those two not together anymore...''

''Erza chased after Charle. She gets a net to try to catch her.

''I don't feel like being chased by someone..''

Charle went back to the guild.

''Let's find her in the guild. She's heading straight to our headquarters.''

''I wonder what people are commenting about Happy X Charle..''

Wendy said in a soft voice.

''Happy and Charle broke up!''

''What happened to those two? Did Charle really make a scolding to Happy?''

''That is the truth, silly!''

''How come does two broke up?''

When Laki heard about this she could not resist the breaking up scheme that is happening right now.

'Uh.. Well, let's not talk about this all of you.''

''Alright!''

Everyone shouted except Charle's the odd one out. Out of all of them, Charle decided to look up to Mirajane again about this problem she was causing but she was too afraid to even speak to her. She relaxed her mind for a while on the haystack. She lies down on the haystack thinking about the incident that happened yesterday.

''I don't get it.. Why did I have to like this he-cat anyway?''

FLASH BACK FROM THE ARGUMENT.

''You didn't have to do this...''

''I don't care! I don't really need tom-cats like you anymore!''

''Don't be so rude, Charle.''

''You're just trying to make me softer, Wendy.''

''I was only helping!''

''Stay out of this, Wendy! Let me handle Happy for you.

As the argument continues in her head, she began to pop off the imagination off her head.

''That argument I was thinking about is giving me headaches..''

((Still.. I wonder why I'm still quite stubborn with Happy like last time when we first met I ignored him a lot. I didn't really care much about tom-cats but I preferred to be with Wendy all the time.. I know that's not how it is now.. We're meant to be friends not lovers.''))

Charle slept without thinking of anything at all. She turned over while resting on this haystack near the corner of the guild room. She felt like that she was about to be thrown out of the guild but Wendy does not want to leave her partner alone.

''Charle, are you awake?''

Wendy shook Charle by the shoulder.

Charle began to wake up from her flashback with the arguments since yesterday.

''Is there something the matter? I'm glad to help you with your problems!''

Wendy smiled cheerfully.

''It's just that.. He-cat and I broke up. That's not how it is, Wendy. We're just friends.''

''Why did you still call him, He-cat?''

''Actually I'm only saying it temporarily. I still call him Happy as a friend!''

''Are you being honest with me?''

''I am being honest with you! It's the truth.''

''That's good to hear! I hope you two will be friends again. All you have to do is to have patience with somebody who you really care about the most.''

''Okay I will be willing to see Happy soon... Thanks for making things easier for me, Wendy...''

''You're welcome! Glad to help you always!''

''Anything else you want to talk about, Wendy?''

''I heard that in the future, Natsu and Lucy will get married.''

''My goodness! Seriously.. I can really imagine what those two will be like in a wedding ceremony.''

''This is going to be very soon for them. They're still in a relationship with each other.''

''I hope those two will marry soon.''

''Yeah I guess so.''

''Happy's with Natsu and Lucy to look after the newborn baby they're having later on.''

''It's best to leave Happy with them now because sometimes Natsu-san needs him for going on various missions. Make sure you stick with me, okay Charles?''

Wendy hugged Charles.

Charle smiled and hugged her back tightly as partners.

After they were done hugging, Wendy went out of the guild to suck some fresh air inside her mouth whilst Charle is busy talking with Lily.

''I wonder what they're doing for White Day?''

Happy wonderingly asked to them silently.

''I think I should get these box of chocolates for Natsu and Happy too. Just to make him feel comfortable with them!''

Happy starts stalking Lucy that she was getting a box of chocolates for him.

While Natsu gets box of chocolates from the store for his lover, Lucy Heartfilia. When he headed back to the guild he got some chocolates from Elfman, Gray, Erza, Happy and Lisanna (as a childhood friend).

Lucy got some box of chocolates delivered by Levy, Mirajane, Erza, Coco in Edolas and Wendy Marvell at her apartment left in the cooler to keep it from melting.

''It's a special event for the lovers' again. I can't believe my friends are being so kind to me giving all these chocolates to me. I think I should tell Mum about this.''

Dear mother,

I have been busy with a lot of missions with Natsu Dragneel; my best partner always with him. I decided to make him my lover because he does really care about me as a friend 6 months ago. I really love staying in this guild with me, Natsu, Gray and Erza as Team Natsu. Hey! I got so many chocolates from my friends. How kind of them to even send me all these. I can share chocolates with Natsu and Happy since they're too much to eat. Happy's been a bother teasing me all the time. Oh well, that's how it is. I guess I have to leave the rest to myself making my own family. I do love Natsu Dragneel. He's been caring about me ever since the first episode.

I hope you reply later.

Your daughter,

Lucy


	15. Chapter 15: Another Mission

After they were done talking with other people, Natsu and Lucy wished to desire another mission. They looked around the Mission Billboard.

''Is this mission okay for us, Natsu? This mission is a ''Dino-relic'' If you're able to complete this mission you'll get 3000J!''

Lucy was willing to go into this isle. Natsu was acting really crazy when he saw this huge dinosaur picture as if it was 3D or something.

''Alright! Let's go for this quest, Lucy!''

''I wonder where's Happy.. I haven't seen him going with us that much..''

''I need Happy's advice sometimes when I have to take flight to defeat this guy.''

''Happyy, where are you?''

''I'm over here!''

Happy was stuck in a bucket trying to get him out but it just could not work for doing it.

''Let me help you with this.''

Said Lucy to Happy.

Lucy tried to pull as hard as she can but it's too much effort.

''Lucyy! Let us handle this. Both of us will pull this Happy out of the can.''

''That's not even a can, Natsu.. It's a bucket.''

Lucy sweat dropped at Natsu.

They pulled as hard as they can until... POP! Happy went out of the bucket.

''I'm out of the can!''

Happy yelled.

''Woohoo! You're free!''

Natsu carries his own partner up high.

''Knew he'd say can instead of a bucket...''

Lucy answered.

''By the way, we have to go for this ''Dino-relic'' quest to get the 3000J.''

''Come on Happy. Let's go!''

''Let's go you guys!''

Lucy shouted at those two.

They took a train to this isle; Western Isle. It was not so far as the Southern they had been before to rescue Lucy Heartfilia from the dark wizard; Abbadon. Abbadon also was the one who controlled Gray Fullbuster. This time this mission is just like Octo-peril except this treacherous creature is twice as big as the Octopus last time. Natsu was getting transportation sickness when the train started moving.

''Oh there... there...''

Lucy patted him by his behind.

''You seem to care about him, Lucy!''

''Of course I do care about him! What else can it be?''

''Acting a little tough on me... I will still make fun of ya!''

''No way!''

''Oh yes way!''

''Never mind.. Let's just carry on waiting for the train to stop on this isle. This journey is much shorter than I pictured in my mind.''

''It doesn't seem quite long. We're almost there, anyway..''

Happy stared at the window thinking about his own food interest that happens to be fish.

''Could you move a little bit? I need to take a peek on that window for a while..''

''Alright then.. You can have this window while I have the other side!''

''Don't you ever do that! There's someone sitting in front of you. Don't you know that's kind of dangerous to be talking to strangers like that.''

''It's okay. This person won't notice me. I'm just peeking at the window by myself without this woman noticing me!''

''Thank goodness you're safe..''

Lucy felt relieved.

Few minutes later, the train stopped at Western Isle. There were too many people coming out of the train. Natsu, Lucy and Happy had to wait for the crowd to get out of this train.

''Oh! It's so crowded inside this train. There are too many people going here. I bet this place seems special than the last island I was captured in.''

''I bet it is, Lucy...''

Natsu replied to Lucy after snapping out of the transportation sickness.

''Let's just go!''

Happy said in a high-pitched voice.

''Alright, Happy.''

Natsu and Lucy said together.

After some people went out, all of them went out of the train to look for this Dino-relic.

''Let's just find the location with this map. It says you need a flashlight to go inside this cavern. This cavern is different compared to the southern part of this isle.''

''You're quite good at thinking.''

''Like Charle does!''

Happy shouted.

''It's not like I'm really like Charle or anything. I'm smart naturally.''

Lucy smirked.

''I guess you really are, Lucy!''

Lucy blushed a bit at her own lover, Natsu Dragneel.

They went inside the cavern they were looking for after walking 20km away from the place where they arrived at the sign that says ''Western Isle'' written using white marker. This sign seems to a wooden sign when Lucy tried staring at it before she went in.

Continuing on..

Lucy switched on the flashlight whilst Natsu and Happy found some fossils along the way.

''We found some fossils! Right, Happy?''

''Yeah!''

''This isn't the time for looking for fossils, you guys..''

''Yess, Lucy..''

Natsu and Happy said it with depression.

''Let's go search for this Dinosaur. We have to make sure we get those 3000J for my next rent for the apartment of mine.''

''Alright, let's continue the search for this monster.''

''Yeah..''

Happy replied to Natsu.

There were walking along the way. Lucy was showing the direction using this map for the cavern. It shows the steps where this dinosaur is located.

''Right over there.''

After she was done with the five steps they finally found the Dinosaur's lair.

''Better be prepared. This is serious business we have here.''

''Haha! I'm all fired up!''

Natsu was prepared with his own flames of his.

''Happy, you keep guard of the items. Hold it for me, will you.''

''Sure.''

Happy looked a bit tough on this mission.

''Fire Dragon Iron Fist!''

Here comes the battle music for fighting. This dinosaur missed the attack. It was pushing Natsu away from him.

''Gate of The Golden Bull, I open thee; Taurus!''

''Moo! I just love your sexy body, Lucy!''

''Just defeat that monster, will you.''

''I'll do anything to protect your body, Miss Lucy!''

''Ummmm... Rampage!''

The bull hits his axe on the ground. The dinosaur got affected by the attack since it's only standing on the ground. This dinosaur requires a bit of magic power like the Octopus except this level is more intermediate.

''The octopus was too easy to defeat but this time this is getting more intermediate!''

Natsu shouted to the dinosaur.

''Fire Dragon Crushing Fang!''

The dinosaur was a little crushed but it spited flames at Lucy.

''Uhhh..''

Natsu protected Lucy from getting exposed by the dinosaur. He kicked the dinosaur with full strength. He did not use so much of it because he wanted to save it for his next attack move.

''Hey Lucy, are you alright? Aren't you going to summon your next Celestial Spirit?''

''I'm okay except my arm's a little damaged right at the hand. Fire burning right on top of my hand.''

''I guess that makes Lucy Fire!''

Natsu carries Lucy and starts launching her right to the Dinosaur with her own fire punch like Natsu did.

''Lucy Fire for the second time!''

Happy shouted at those two making their own plan together in order to defeat this evil looking monster. After the fire affect wore off, Lucy summoned her next gate key.

''Gate of the Ram, I open thee; Aries!''

''I'm so sorry! Anything I can do for you my mistress?''

''Just try to make sure this dinosaur gets affected by the soft wool of yours, okay? No need to be sorry..''

Lucy answered her question.

''Wool Bomb!''

Aries released the wool like it was really shooting at the dinosaur. The dinosaur got affected by its softness.

''Wool Wall!''

The fluffiness is shaking the dinosaur making him feel affected by it. The dinosaur nearly fainted but it was still standing up even though it's affected by the fluffiness of Aries' wool.

''ROAR!''

The dinosaur roared at Natsu and Lucy.

''That roar will never affect me! Roar of the Fire Dragon!''

''The fire seems to be getting effective for the dinosaur..''

Happy just loves to his partner fighting with Lucy.

''They do look like a sweet pairing to me.''

Happy said it secretly away from those two. He does not even want to disturb that fighting in a middle of a battle.

The dinosaur almost stepped on Natsu but he managed to get himself up on the ground never wanting to give up. He will always fight until the very end of this battle. He tried many fire attack moves with Lucy's help until they defeated the dinosaur. The dinosaur instantaneously fainted on the ground.

''We made it!''

''Let's just call it quits..''

Lucy fainted after defeating the monster.

''Are you doing okay, Lucy?''

''Not really I can bare standing up like this.''

''It's not okay! I have to carry you up to the train.''

''Happy could you show the direction by holding this map. Not it's your turn to show the directions all the way back to where we started when we arrived at this isle. We have to find some transportation back since it's a little too far away from the guild.''

''Yes sir!''

Happy showed the direction by following the direction bit by bit until they finally came out of the cavern.

''Thank goodness we're finally out of the cave!''

''Alright!''

Natsu had to carry Lucy back to the station where they had to go inside the train. This train is different to the one they were in before going inside this cavern. When they were in the train again, Natsu began to feel sick as customary as he is now.

Lucy slept a bit and woke up to check on Natsu.

''Did you look after my things, Happy?''

''There's nothing to worry about! I have inside my green sack. Here!''

''Thank you so much, Happy! I couldn't have done it without you helping me.''

Lucy calmly smiled at Happy.

''No big deal of thanking me. I thank you too for bringing me here with the pairing.''

She was tamely smiling when this pairing was mentioned by Happy. The blue exceed was shocked to hear that she was not taking it too seriously. She was just too tame to even hear Natsu and Lucy. Looks like they do even love each other. Natsu was lying down holding the brown bag with 3000J inside it.

''It's going to be a long way back to the guild except it's quite near than the last time. Gray was with us back then since he was under control by this dark wizard; Abbadon.''

''Let's forget about that evil wizard...''

''Right.''

Few hours later, they returned back to Hargeon Town.

''There we are!''

Lucy shouted cheerfully.

''Yeah!''

''We're back already! Won't have to take another transportation ever in my life.''

''Of course you will in the future if there's any mission you'd really like to take. We seem to be working hard as wizards of Fairy Tail.''

''I can see that! I hope you two will be working hard in some missions like Erza Scarlet our friend who works hard to become an S-Class Wizard.''

''Did somebody call me?''

The scarlet-haired knight appeared right in front of them.

''Oh hey Erza.. We were just talking about our mission we went recently.''

''How was the mission?''

''It was quite out of the ordinary defeating a Dinosaur in a cavern compared to that Octopus we fought for my 5th Mission together with Natsu Dragneel.''

''You seem to like him. Why don't you marry him in the future, Lucy?''

''Uh... I'm not too sure on marriage. I still have problems with love marriage. I know how it feels to even love somebody. I do really love him by my side. He's too amazing to see.''

Lucy blushed with embarrassment.

''Calm down... I think it's best for you to rest it for a while. You should at least stay at your apartment.''

Erza pats Lucy on the shoulder.

''Alright.. I'm just feeling a bit unconscious than the last time I tried fighting with Abbadon but I was under control by the dark wizard.''

''Thanks for explaining the details about your previous mission with Natsu Dragneel. I hope you will able to make it to the guild tomorrow. Good night Lucy.''

''Good night Erza... I have to go back now.''

Lucy went out of the guild all by herself to go back to her apartment to rest in. She already paid the landlady for the next monthly rent. The landlady was relieved to see that she already paid. She was getting wearier and wearier when she got in. She felt like sleeping on her bed. Lucy went to the bathroom to bathe herself since it was too dirty to be inside the cavern. She was sweating a lot. It was just too hot inside.

''People do sweat a lot when they go for these various missions. It's just like a physical exercise for wizards, I presume.''

She taught in her mind. Lucy kept sitting on her own bath tub with green water. She cleansed the dirt off her body to make herself feel comfortable for sleeping. Subsequently, she brushed her teeth and made a goofy look on her face. She was busy combing hair and changing into her night clothes for sleeping. Lucy stared at the clock that was attached against the wall.

'It's getting late I guess I have to sleep now.''

Lucy went up to her bed to sleep. She was already fast asleep in her own bed already. She was dreaming about her future with Natsu Dragneel walking with her when they are much older in the future. She wants to marry Natsu Dragneel tamely unlike the Juvia Loxar they know wants to insanely marry Gray Fullbuster in her own imagination. The truth for Juvia won't be real but it might happen for Natsu and Lucy together marrying each other. Having children for themselves. She was beaming with cheer with her own new baby released from her pregnancy. She dreamt to be in the hospital having the newborn baby. Natsu waited outside since it's too dangerous to see. Happy was glad to have a new child partner for him. The baby in her dream happens to be a girl.

The dream was slowly fading away from the night until the day time. Lucy realized she woke up really late in the morning since that dream was only pretending to make it true but it might happen like it is in her own vision.

''My god! It's already 9'o clock in the morning! I'm so late!''


	16. Chapter 16: Lucy's Desire

While Lucy was walking, Levy was right in front of her.

''Oh hey Levy, anything you want me to talk about?''

''Well you see.. Do you have any interests?''

''I do.''

''Tell me all about it!''

''My interests are becoming a Fairy Tail Wizard and becoming a novelist too. Although it was quite tricky at first I got used to writing using ink and paper for writing. Normally I write drafts just to give myself ideas on how to write my own novel!''

Lucy smiled joyfully.

''I want to try to read one of your novels, Lucy!''

Levy smiled back at the blonde-haired girl.

''That's a great idea! I think you'll be the one who's going to read it first!''

''Since I'm a friend to you I can be the first one reading it.''

''Could you not tell anybody else about it? It's really private, you know.''

''Okay sure! I'm good at keeping secrets.''

Levy winked.

''That's good. At least I have one person liking my own novel..''

''What are you two doing?''

Natsu budged in with those two.

''Oh hey... Natsu could you not bother us? We need to work on this novel I'm currently working on right now.''

''I was just wondering what you're doing. That's all! Continue your novel then, Luce.''

Natsu smiled tamely at Lucy.

Lucy blushed a bit and smiled at him back.

Lucy seems to be busy writing on draft paper. Levy was the one who gave her some ideas to write her story ''Seeking for the Clock''.

''I think your English is making my story more interesting!''

''See? I knew you'll like my own idea! I read so many books in the library just to give you some ideas, Lucy.''

''I never knew you'd read so many of them every day Levy...''

They were on the 5th Chapter of the novel. This was making Lucy continuing writing all by herself. Only Levy's making the ideas for her to write on her own.

''A novelist should be writing something like this.''

Levy shows one book to Lucy about how to become a novelist. Lucy flips the pages and looks bit by bit. Inside the book were all the tips on how to become a novelist. Lucy was interested in reading this book so she continued writing after she was done reading the guide book.

''I think I should be continuing this book tomorrow, Levy.. I'm getting very tired writing too many chapters.. Chapter 8 I've done this. Now I'm on Chapter 9. Better sleep now..''

Lucy rubs her watery eyes.

''Good night Lucy! Have a good rest!''

''Good night to you too, Levy!''


	17. Chapter 17: Happy's Escapade

On that very morning, Happy woke up from his slumber. He started to wander off on his own looking for places he want to go to. He went through the guild door by budging it open without Natsu's permission to go out.

''Cheeky Happy..''

Makarov said when he opened his eyes a bit.

Happy slowly crept out of the room without any further notice by7 anyone else in the guild.

''I hope Natsu and Lucy will not find out about this...''

Happy taught in his mind.

The blue cat wanted to be stronger going on an adventure on his own without guidance. Happy went outside to look around the places of Magnolia. He walked through many places until there was something that was blocking his path.

''I wonder what's that caterpillar doing on that ground.. Could you move a bit please?''

The non-talking caterpillar did not reply to his question. He just would not answer. It is a realistic caterpillar.

''How come you're not answering me? I said Move!''

The caterpillar slides away from Happy's path.

''Alright! Now I can find some fish to eat!''

Happy goes to the river where Natsu, Lucy and Lisanna went to. Firstly, it was his childhood with Natsu and Lisanna fishing. After that, it was Natsu and Lucy fishing except Lucy was too busy with her own novel. Making her own scenario in her own story.

Happy takes out his rod from his green bag.

''Let's start fishing!''

Happy rolls the handle of the string going to the bottom of the water. He has to wait until a fish gets his bait from the string of the rod. Few minutes later, the fish got his bait and finally caught a gigantic fish.

''Wow! It's so huge but I can't eat that much. I can only eat some of it. Let's eat!''

''Hey hold on... What are you doing here so early in the morning, Happy?''

''Natsu!''

''Gramps told me you woke up and wandered off on your own. You should ask first, remember?''

''Sorry Natsu.. I never knew you're coming here.''

''It's alright. Make sure you wake up at a better time instead of waking up early.''

''I wanted to share this gigantic fish for the guild members...''

''How generous of you to share it to everybody! I'll have my share!''

''My share too!''

Those two are laughing while walking back together carrying the gigantic fish.

''Did you manage to find anything, Happy?''

''I caught a gigantic fish, Master!''

Happy yelled.

''Plus, we're going to share this everyone in the guild, Gramps.''

''That's sounds interesting. Time to eat everybody!''

Everyone in the guild were crowded in line trying to cut the fish in halves was Erza's work.

''Titania's quite skilful at doing this.''

Said some people noticing her.

''Fish!''

Happy had a big chunk of fish and started eating it with his small fish in his green bag he also caught back in the river.

''Happy's only favourite food is just fish..?''

Lucy was bolt from the blue to see all those people lining up for food. That is their breakfast for them to eat.

''Aren't you stunned about this Lu-chan?''

''Levy... I never knew you appeared right in front of me!''

''Surprised ya, didn't I?''

Levy winked.

''Of course you did...''

Lucy worriedly smiled at Levy for helping her with her story ''Seeking for the Clock''.

While eating Lucy and Levy were discussing about the story they were still working on. Happy and Natsu were having fun and eating the fish together.

This seems to be fun for the guild to be having fun like this.

''Finished the fish!''

''Alright!''


	18. Chapter 18: Pockylicious

At the supermarket, Lucy was out on her own looking for groceries. When she was around the biscuits section, she was trying to look for some food to share for Happy and Natsu. I bet she's looking for this red box just right at that corner. One biscuit box was shining with glitter that made the blonde-haired girl notice its shine.

''I wonder what box it is.''

Lucy closes her eyes and takes out a red box. This happens to be a famous snack in Japan. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a golden lettering on the front of the red box.

''Is this really true?!''

((It's really Pocky. The famous Japanese snacks that everybody loves to eat? Wow! How lucky I am to get this biscuit box..))

''I bet I have to give this to Happy and Natsu for the share. Otherwise, that won't be fair for them... Let's keep it quiet for now. I need to pay these groceries first before heading back to the guild.''

Lucy then paid all of her groceries at the counter including the special red biscuit box for Natsu, Happy and herself.

After the food was already paid, the change was given to her and she went back to her apartment for a nap due to exhaustion walking in the supermarket feeling achy.

''I need some rest for a while, guys... I'm just going to rest on my bed just to release all the stress out of my body system.''

Lucy lies on her bed thinking about what will happen next in her romantic boyfriend, Natsu Dragneel.

((Still not too sure on what we're doing for our engagement... Let's see..))

''Should I give him some pocky so he'll get impressed?''

((Have to make sure he doesn't spoil the surprise.. Keep it real, Lucy!))

''What's going on here?''

''Happy, why do you suddenly come in here?!''

''Wahh, me?! I was just trying to find why you're not coming to the guild. Are you exhausted or something?''

''Yes I do feel kind of exhausted after so much walking here and there while I was out without further notice from the both of you.''

''Why didn't you tell me? It's Pocky!''

''Ssshhh... Don't tell Natsu. This is a surprise for him.''

Lucy winked.

''I see.. You seem to like Natsu, don't you?''

''H-hey.. I told you it's not like that..!''

Lucy looked away from Happy's face.

Happy starts teasing Lucy again.

''Natsu and Lucy sitting in a tree!''

''AGAIN?!''

''K-I-S-S-I-N-G!''

''How many times do I have to tell you?! It's not like that!''

Lucy blushes harder and harder after hearing the lyrical words from Happy's mouth.

Someone starts knocking the door. Knock! Knock!

''Hello? Anybody in here?''

''It's Natsu! Sshhh!''

Happy was the one who opened the door for him.

''Oh it's you, Natsu!''

''Hey Happy.. How's Lucy doing? Is she doing okay?''

''She's fine. She said she wants to share something to you before your engagement ring. KAKAKA!''

Lucy was feeling crept out by Happy's boisterous voice.

''Lucy? Are you in here?''

Natsu opens the door and sees somebody lying on the bed of exhaustion.

''Here.. you can have this, Natsu..''

Lucy gives a red box to Natsu Dragneel.

''Biscuit sticks? Thanks for giving me these but..

Can we all share this?''

''Yeah.. That will be a great idea!''

''Wahh! Wait for me! I want some too!''

Happy flies to Lucy's bedroom.

''Let's all share Pocky!''

Natsu opens the red box including the plastic. Then, out comes the Pocky!

Natsu has his share by eating some pocky but not a lot. Happy eat three chocolate biscuit sticks. Lucy had hers. She's just sleeping on her bed thinking about the engagement ring.

''Lucy, aren't you awake yet?''

The blonde-haired girl wakes up from her sleep.

''Oh Lucy. Here these are the last two biscuit sticks in the box. Aah!''

''Aaah! Aum.''

Lucy bites and starts chewing the biscuit sticks inside her mouth.

''Aren't you ready for your engagement yet?''

Happy starts laughing with his mouth shut.

''NOT YET HAPPY!''

''Sorry...''

His tail went down.

''Could you tell me what engagement is all about, Happy?''

''Well engagement is something to do before getting married.''

''Married?''

Lucy asked tamely.

''Yesss! I wonder what Natsu will react to you when he gives you a ring?''

''That's what happened in my dream before!''

''I think this will happen for realll!''

''I don't think so.''

Lucy smiled angrily.

''Stay calm, Lucy. I know what you two are talking about.''

''Lucy I...''

Lucy blushes when Natsu sees her.

''I just wanted to say I love you, Lucy.''

Natsu gets a blue jewellery box and puts the ring on her ring finger.

''Will you marry me?''

''Umm... could you marry a bit later?''

Lucy cheerfully sweatdropped.

''No. Don't be foolish. Yes or No?''

''Yeah. I guess I have to marry you then, Natsu.''

Lucy smiled calmly.

''Alright!''

Natsu cheerfully smiled at Lucy's engagement request being accepted.

''You two are now engaged!''

Happy yelled.

((''I wonder what will happen next for those two. I bet there'll be lovey-dovey together when they get married.''))

Natsu starts kissing Lucy on the lips further and further until Lucy and Natsu ended up on the bed kissing each other.

Happy laughs louder in the apartment.

''Do not have to worry a ton! It's private so no crowds looking. No publicity. It's private when you're at home relaxing yourself after going out all the time.''

Lucy taught in her mind while resting with Natsu Dragneel hiding under her blanket.

''Have to tell Mirajane about this when I head to the guild with Natsu about our engagement before both of us get married.''

Author's note:

On the next chapter, I think Lucy will be the one telling Mirajane about her engagement with Natsu Dragneel. I wonder what will the silver hair girl replies when she finds out about those two. Happy and Charle is another story all together but I think I will be making a HappyxCharle Fanfiction very soon. After I'm done with this Fanfiction I will be making a 2nd Fanfiction about Lucy Heartfilia herself on her own adventures without Natsu Dragneel by her side. Nothing to do with romance. Just adventure.

Thanks for reading!


	19. Chapter 19: Engagement

When Lucy and Natsu woke up from their sleep, they straight away headed to the guild to search for Mirajane.

''It's best for Mirajane to change the sign now on that notice board!''

Lucy was talking while running to Natsu.

''Yeah I think it's time to tell Mirajane what were we're really up to now.''

They went straight inside the guild gate through the door and went in.

''Mirajanee!''

Lucy shouted loudly.

''What can I do for you, Lucy?''

''You see... Could you change the sign into Natsu D. Engaged to Lucy. H, will you?''

''You two are engaged. Congratulations! I hope you get married soon after the engagement party in the guild for everyone now.

''Thanks Mirajane. I appreciate you congratulating me.''

Lucy smiled.

''You're always welcome, Lucy.''

Says Mirajane in a soft voice.

After Mirajane was told to change the sign, she quickly manipulated the Natsu and Lucy ''in a relationship'' to ''Engaged.''

''Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia are engaged?!''

Some people shouted at the sign next to Mirajane's bar.

''Yes, they already told me the truth. My my, how sweet the two lover birds flying love together as one...''

''They sure are a sweet pairing to me.''

Said Laki Olietta.

''They loveee each other!''

Happy laughs with his mouth closed.

Lucy was feeling embarrassed by Happy teasing her. Natsu held her back and he smiles at Lucy tamely.

She was blushing at Salamander as she smiled back at him cheerfully. They sure are a good pairing. Happy wanted to confess to Charle again but it was not going to work. She's still sticking to Wendy Marvell; her Sky Dragon Slayer partner.

''Happy...?''

''Charle...?!''

Happy was stunned to hear Charle's realization.

''Happy, could you be my boyfriend?''

''Oh yes I would love to, Charle!''

Happy was dancing like before except he was dancing in a calm way. Charle grips to Happy's hand and starts running outside together with a blue exceed.

''I never knew Happy and Charle are dating unlike the time they broke up. They finally made up!''

Mirajane uses black marker to mark it Happy and Charle on the other wooden sign next to Natsu D. Engaged to Lucy H.

''My my, looks like those two are lovers again!''

''Crazy Mirajane!''

Lucy shouted.

''Hahaha..''

She was shaking her body like jelly wobbling up and down, left to right.

''Mirajane's like a jelly on the plate!''

Charle worriedly smiled at Mirajane whilst she was shaking her tail about Happy by her side. She's never alone. Wendy's busy talking to Romeo Conbolt, her new boyfriend.

''Oh my goodness! Another lover again except she's a little too young to have a boyfriend...''

''It's alright, Mirajane! We're just friends for now. We'll be in a relationship as soon as I grow older.''

''Okay. I will bear in mind of RomeoxWendy later on, that is.''

''Some fans do love RomeoxWendy. Too much love pairings!''

Mirajane touches her cheeks looking through all the love signs against her bar. She's really crazy indeed, Lucy. I know this sounds funny but you just have to bear with the romance since it's a romantic and hurt/comfort story about Happy and Charle's Acrimonious Break up Scheme. I hope those two who made up with each other will be able to make kittens as they grow older.

''Natsu D. Will get married soon to Lucy H.''

Says a fan of NaLu.

''NALU FOR THE WORLD!''

Mirajane yelled loudly.

TO BE CONTINUED.

Author's note:

On the last chapter, this is the time when Natsu D. Starts marrying Lucy. H. I know it's a bit sudden but it's meant to be about romance in this story even though I'm not into romance in real life. I'm more into ''Single'' and ''Friendship never ends.'' Happy and Charle will together forever as partners of friendship at first since they're still too young to love each other. Both of their ages are 6. Pantherlily's neutral age is way different compared to Happy and Charle. Pantherlily's other form looks more like an adult whilst his Earthland form is quite chibi like Happy and Charle. He will only communicate to Happy and Charle in his chibi form just to not scare those two friends of his. I have to finish the last chapter now because I am willing to print out this Fanfiction. It's going to be quite thick!

Thanks for reading!


	20. Chapter 20: Matrimony

Lucy was preparing for the wedding. She was wearing a white dress whilst Natsu was wearing a tuxedo as a lover to Lucy.

''You two are getting married!''

Happy yelled wearing his white tuxedo like Natsu Dragneel.

''Yep! It's going to happen for the both of us.''

''You seem kind of calm when you're with Lucy, Natsu.''

''That's how it is, Happy!''

''Aye!''

''This wedding dress really is good on me.''

''Hope you like it, princess.''

Virgo bowed at her own princess, Lucy.

''You don't have to be so formal in front of me!''

''But princess, you must be formal when you're in a wedding.''

''Alright, now I get it...''

Lucy sweat dropped at Virgo; her celestial spirit.

''I better be heading back to the Celestial Spirit World now.''

Virgo suddenly vanishes back to her own world.

''See you!''

''Bye, princess.''

''I wonder what will be happening in the wedding today. Today's a special event for both me and Natsu together as one; Unison Raid.''

''You seem to like Lucy H. Don't you, Natsu?''

''Well... Of course I do.''

''Make sure to kiss her after the marriage speech by Elfman. He's quite good at speaking like Mirajane last time was the one who had to speak since Elfman was not that good at speaking that time but now, Elfman suddenly gotten better after Mirajane; his younger sister trained him.''

Charle replied to Happy and Natsu.

''Charle, you're here! You're looking so nice today!''

Happy gets Charle's arms up. She smiled calmly at the blue exceed and accepts as early lovebirds. My goodness! I never knew this would be happening for those two. I thought those two were breaking up? But actually Happy wants to kindly forgive Charle for what he'sdone to him. Charle wanted to forgive him also. It was her fault for scolding him when they broke up in that very sad part of her and him.

''Here comes the bride and the bridegroom!''

Charle yelled.

''Hehehe! Those two sure are in loveee with each other.''

Happy laughed with his mouth closed.

''I think it's best to keep your mouth shut, Happy. Not in front of other people. Try to more formal when you're in a wedding, okay?''

''Alright, Charle. If you say so...''

''Good. Now just watch those two loving each other. There are different people acting, singing and dancing on the stage after the marriage speech and the cake was sliced by Natsu D. And Lucy H.

''I just love seeing how the guild members are performing so well for both Natsu D. And Lucy H. Dragneel.''

''Now her name is now known as ''Lucy Heartfilia Dragneel.''

''Alright!''

They both high five each other on the hand palm.

''Let's eat this cake, Lucy Heartfilia Dragneel.''

''Sure!''

They both eat the wedding cake together forever this cake is for them only. This cake is for everybody as well since it's a very big cake.

''White cake for everyone!''

''Yeahhhh!''

Everybody starts queuing in line for their share.

''White cake!''

Happy yelled.

''You just love yelling, Happy.''

Charle smiled at Happy once more.

''Happy, aren't you impressed about those two getting married?''

''Of course! I'm just proud to see those lover birds flying loveee!''

''I wonder when this wedding ceremony is going to end?''

''I think that will end around 12.00 in the afternoon.''

''Thanks for telling me, Charle!''

''No big deal.''

Charle replied back to Happy Dragneel since Natsu owns this exceed as a Fire Dragon Slayer.

After the wedding ceremony was over, everybody went back to their own houses after taking photos of the new couple together as lovers forever in their life.

Every day, they were having fun together in the apartment making albums of Mirajane and her other friends inside the apartment for photos. Later on, Lucy's stomach began to bloat.

''Whoops! I think Lucy's pregnant. Have to head to the hospital!''

''Alright, I think it's best for her to walk with you, Natsu.''

''Okay.''

The couple walked hand-in-hand together as lovers. When they were already at the hospital they quickly put Lucy on the hospital bed.

''I hope Lucy's safe..''

''Don't worry, Happy. She will be safe!''

''Alright...''

Happy and Charle waited outside talking about what Natsu D. And Lucy H.'s kid going to look like.

''I think the kid will be girl with pink hair same as Natsu's hair colour.''

''Lucy's staying calm as she is lying on the bed. She never felt panicky though it was killing her stomach. She's never going to die.''

''It sure is!''

Charle replied to Happy Dragneel.

Few hours later, the baby was finally newborn. This baby has a name now; Rika Dragneel.

''What a cute name you have, little Rika!''

Lucy kissed a little bit on the baby's forehead. I felt the same way too when my mother gave birth to me when I was still young. Let's not talk something unrelated to this story.

''Aww.. How adorable this new baby.''

Mirajane felt adored about this new baby of Natsu D and Lucy H. Dragneel.

After they sewed back Lucy H's stomach, she stayed calm as she walked back home. The newborn baby was lying on the hammock. It's newborn. It's best not to disturb it. Happy the blue exceed sees the newborn baby on the hammock.

''Congratulations for getting a new child, Lucy.''

Lucy smiled while sleeping.

''Thanks Mira...''

''You certainly are welcome!''

Mirajane replied as she accepts the compliment from Lucy.

''This feeling I just love how everybody's with me in Fairy Tail. As I grew older, I have grown maturely to marry Natsu Dragneel as a lover partner so that no one will be able to go near me. No kidnappers. I felt that way when Loke; my celestial spirit saved me. Thank goodness!''

''Rika's wriggling on the hammock smiling. She was crying in the hospital but when she's at home she began to feel fine.''

Natsu replied to Lucy in his mind without him talking to her while sleeping with her.

''Soon those two will be a Happy Family.''

''Love our daughter, Rika Dragneel!''

Author's note:

I think that's about it for this Fanfiction. I will have to post this on ! I just finished one NaLu fanfic; Love Crisis. I'll have to make another Fanfiction tomorrow about Lucy Heartfilia; herself. I've already made my Natsu and Lucy Fanfiction. It's kind of like all different kinds of pairings inside it except this is mixed Happy and Charle as well. Oh well, that's how it is. I really am good at typing using Microsoft Word to type in all the English Vocabulary I'm really good at. I will only type in English at the very beginning. I started to type this Fanfiction since last year. I stopped for a while during the exam. This year, I continued to where I stopped at. I just love writing! I want to be a Fanfiction Writer! A busy one.


End file.
